EL RETOÑO DE NUESTRO AMOR
by CandyPecosa
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Candy y Terry se le adelantarán al destino? ¿Podrían ellos jugar una carta que cambiará el rumbo de la historia?
1. Chapter 1

EL RETOÑO DE NUESTRO AMOR

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Yummiko Igarashi. El relato es debió al descontento por el final de Candy Candy. Escrita para esparcimiento._

 **Capitulo 1**

Me encuentro en las escaleras de este hospital, a pesar de que afuera está nevando siento un enorme calor, el me abraza fuertemente y alrededor de mi cintura siento sus manos tocando levemente mi vientre, todo mi cuerpo vibra de por contacto, el saber que sin el querer está tocando lo que ahora mismo es el regalo más bello que la vida me ha dado.

 **Flash Back**

Recuerdo como hace un mes mi vida era tan diferente. Recuerdo la alegría que tenia cuando recibí su carta, aquel sobre significaba tanto para mí, en esta carta me dijo que a final de mes su compañía viajaría a Chicago hacer una presentación especial. Lo vería, toda mi sangre corría como loca por mi cuerpo, el saber que pronto vería al hombre que más he amado, mejor dicho el único que he amado; con quien quiero terminar mis días.

Estuve toda la semana ansiosa y más de uno de mis enfermos y compañeras de trabajo se dieron cuenta de como estaba. Recuerdo cuando Lucy me dijo que ya tenia los boletos para ir al estreno de la obra. Yo me sonrojaba de sólo pensar que pronto lo vería, por fin luego de tanto tiempo. Para ser sincera la obra era lo de menos, para mi saber que Terry, mi Terry estaría cerca de mi era lo que más me importaba.

Con mucha alegría llegó el sábado, creo que era el primer sábado en el que levantarme ni fue una dura tarea y creo que desperté aún primero que aquel viejo despertador me compré hace tiempo atrás en la feria del mercado, me levanté temprano, arregle mi departamento, no es que sea muy grande, debo confesar que es un estudio con una pequeña sala, una cocina donde no caben más de dos personas, un baño y mi habitación. No sé si es por mi segundo nombre, pero me gusta tener todo decorado con blanco, mis muebles, cortinas y detalles de decoración está el blanco como primero luego de un azul zafiro, como sus ojos debo decir, revise que todo estuviera impecable y busque el vestido que mejor resaltara mi figura, Annie siempre dijo que el color rosa era el que mejor iba a mi piel y esta vez me llevaría de su consejo. Saqué aquel vestido que me hubo regalado para mi cumpleaños, era hasta las rodillas, de falda ancha y un sencillo pero llamativo escote en forma ovalado, la falda del vestido poseía bordados en forma rosas.

No eran las 10 de la mañana entre a la tina de agua tibia y perfumada con flores, me bañe muy despacio y mientras me pasaba la esponja por todo mi cuerpo pensaba en él, en su boca, sus manos y sobre todo sus labios. No podía creer los pensamientos que tenía, como era posible que llegarán a mi mente cosas tan inmorales, eso no era propio de una dama, que diría la señorita Poni o la Hermanan María, pero para decir verdad nunca he sido propiamente una dama tradicional; creo que todos los que me conocen ya lo sabían, especialmente Terry, con quien compartí tantas cosas que una dama nunca haría. Recuerdo nuestra segunda colina de Poni, las tantas pláticas bajo el gran árbol que cobijaba nuestra burbuja de amor.

Cuando ya estaba lista, me peine con una cola de caballo, mi pelo largo caía sobre mi espalda en una cascada de risos dorados y deje que algunos salieran sobre mi frente, era imposible luchar contra este pelo. Muchas lo miraban y deseaban, para mí era un martirio, pero en el fondo sabía que a él le gustaba y aunque intenté cortarlo y llevarlo al último estilo de la moda, sabía que no le gustaría a Terry y nunca me atrevería. Por fin estaba lista, me maquillé, bueno sólo un poco de labial color rosa y colorete en mis mejillas, nunca me ha gustado el maquillaje, pero este era un evento especial.

Como siempre estaba tarde a pesar de que hice todo temprano, no sé por que siempre termino llegando tarde. Salí de mi departamento segura que todo estaba impecablemente limpio y en su lugar, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y comencé a caminar muy a prisa. Ya eran las 12:30, el tren que llegaba desde la ciudad de New York arribaba, se veía la gente agrupándose a dar la bienvenida, en especial los reporteros a los artistas de la compañía Stranford, era un gran evento para la ciudad, ya que esta era una de las compañías más reconocidas en el país, no sólo pro su larga trayectoria, sino por poseer los mejores actores y actrices del momento… Y entre ellos él, la estrella de la noche, mi Terry, si me viera, me sonrojo sólo de imaginarlo.

Recuerdo tratar de pasar, pero me empujaron, los periodistas y fanáticos estaban como locos además cabe denotar que por mi poca estatura o por ser una mujer de poco peso me fue imposible luchar y lograr pasar esa gran multitud. Escuchaba los gritos, todas lo llamaban, y aunque yo intentase llamarlo estaba segura que no me escucharía, Vi tantas jovencitas bellas, elegantes y tan diferentes a mí que me sentí poca cosa para el que ahora era la estrella principal de aquella compañía. Uno a uno de sus compañeros bajó, pero a él no lo vi. Algo debió pasar…

\- ¿Por qué no sales Terry? Dije para mi misma, pero en voz alta.

\- Hace rato que salí mi pequeña pecosa. -

\- Terry – grite pero él puso su dedo sobre mis labios y me dijo

– SSSHH, deja que me sigan buscando, que yo encontré a quien buscaba – me tomo por la mano y salimos de allí rápidamente. Recuerdo que el tenia una gorra marrón y una bufanda verde como mis ojos que le tapaban casi por completo la cara.

– ¿Dónde podemos ir que no nos molesten pecosa? – Dijo al detenerse lejos de la gran multitud que aún esperaba por él

Lo mire fijo a los ojos y le dije – En primer lugar cuando vas a dejar de llamarme pecosa – Le miré fijamente a esos ojos que me embrujaban, era él estaba junto a mi, más alto, su pelo aún más largo, era un dios griego frente a mi. - Creo que viendo como están las cosas es que lo mejor será ir a mi departamento – Le dije un poco nerviosa ante aquella presencia que me deslumbraba

El me miró y con su sonrisa endiablamente picara me dijo – Suena muy interesante esta invitación; creo que ya me dio una curiosidad extremadamente grande por conocer dónde vives-

\- Pórtate bien o en este momento grito tu nombre para que todo ese tumulto de personas venga y te caigan detrás, especialmente las alocadas jovencitas…

\- No creo que seas capaz de hacer algo tan malo mi tarzan pecoso-

\- Cuando vas a llamarme por mi nombre, Candice White Andley.

Comenzamos a caminar y de repente sentí como el agarro mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Fue increíble sentir el calor de su mano, comencé a sonrojarme de una forma que no pude para. Subimos la escalera paso a paso, para mi fue la primera vez que notaba la larga que era. Al llegar a mi departamento abrí la puerta dejándole pasar primero, entramos el se quitó la gorra y la bufanda.

Frente a mi un Terry, más hombre, sus rasgos del joven inmaduro que conocí ahora eran diferente, pero puedo decir que mejores, mucho mejores, su pelo castaño tocaba sus hombros, - _Como me gustaría poder tocarlo-_ Pensé, luego continúe bajando a su vestimenta tan propia y fina que sin darme cuenta por unos minutos me quede mirándolo sin pestañar. Vi como él estudiaba minuciosamente cada detalle de mi sala, las fotos sobre la repisa de caoba y los narcisos amarillos en la mesa.

\- ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

\- Agua está bien

No encontraba que decir, pero tampoco quería que el silencio nos arropara, en esos pocos segundos pensé en todo lo que había planeado decirle pero que por alguna razón no llegaban a mi mente. Desde la cocina podía ver todo mi apartamento, yo sólo le miraba mientras torpemente agarraba el vaso para luego colocarle el agua. El se encontraba de pie mirando una foto de cuando fuimos al colegio.

\- Esa foto es la última que nos tomamos en el colegio San Pablo – le comenté mientras le hacía llegar el vaso de agua a sus manos, que sin querer volvieron a tocar las mías y ahí estaba otra vez ese corrientoso en todo mi cuerpo.

\- Veo que soy privilegiado- Mostrándome una foto suya que estaba justo al lado de la de Albert.

\- Eres mi amigo ¿o no?

\- Tu sabes que nunca podré ser tu amigo-

Y en ese instante me agarro por la cintura de una forma en que no supe que hacer ni decir. Lo próximo que sentí fue la mirada de sus ojos azules sobre mi, penetrándome de una forma que me sentí indefensa, sentí que no podría hacer o decir nada, pues el era mi dueño, mi señor, mi todo.

\- Desde que te vi en la estación no he hecho mas que mirar estos hermosos labios que me traen loco. Candy, estas mas hermosa que nunca, me gusta tu pelo, como este vestido hace relucir tu silueta, me traes loco.

Y sin mas palabras sentí sus labios besando mi mejilla, bajando suavemente hasta posar un beso suave sobre mi boca. Cerré mis ojos y al parecer esa fue luz verde para que el comenzara a besarme como nunca lo había hecho, aunque para ser verdad sólo había besado una vez, a él, a mi Terry.

El beso siguió y sin darme cuenta él dejó mi boca y comenzó a besarme el cuello, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentir subir un calor desde mi vientre hasta mi boca que me obligó a dejar un gemido de placer que nunca antes había hecho o me imaginaba que existiese. Mi mente ya no era controlada por mí, mi cuerpo era de él, todo suyo como nunca había sentido.

\- Discúlpame Candy -Me dijo al oído mientras yo no podía hacer o decir nada, no sentía mis piernas y estaba segura que si él me soltaba yo no tendría fuerzas para quedarme de pie.

\- Terry – Solo pude decir…

El me agarro me besó la frente y poco a poco volví de ese mundo de éxtasis en el que me encontraba.

\- Te amo, Candy White Andley

\- Yo también te amo, Terrence Graum Granchester

\- ¿De verdad me amas?

\- Si, pero no cuando me dices Tarzan

\- Es que me gusta verte enojada, tus bellas pecas sobresalen

\- Eres un insolente, como que mis pecas sobresalen

Yo seguía pegada a él en este abraso que parecía eterno. No sé si fueron los besos o el aroma de su perfume, pero sentí que el mundo ya no giraba y que se había detenido en ese instante. Estaba en sus brazos y me dijo que me amaba…

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Sí

\- Te prepararé algo – Me solté y salí corriendo a la cocina, quería demostrarle cuanto había aprendido en este tiempo, quería cuidarlo y demostrarle todo mi amor en cada detalle

\- ¿Tú? Quiero demasiado mi vida como para ponerla en juego

Su comentario hizo que me devolviera, puse la mirada como cuando nos regañaban en el colegio y con mi dedo comencé a señalarle y a hablarle

\- Pues sepa usted señor que sé cocinar y muy bien. Albert y la Señorita Poni me han enseñado últimamente. Se lo pedí pues quería darte la sorpresa.

El volvió a acercarse a mí, me tomó por la cintura una vez más y colocando su boca muy cerca de la mía, tocando suavemente mi nariz con la suya, ya mis fuerzas estaban desaparecidas, mi voluntad volvía a escaparse de mí… Si esto era el cielo, entonces estaba más que lista para morir en él.

\- Candy todo lo que hagas, por quemado, salado u horrible que se vea, siempre será lo mejor para mí. – Me habló sin tocar mis labios, la tentación era tan grande, mi respiración dejó de ser aquella suave y se convirtió en un huracán ante la posibilidad de volver a tocar sus labios. Pero me llené de valor para poder responder a aquel comentario.

\- No sé si molestarme o agradecer lo que acabas de decir.

\- Jajajaja, hasta tu dudas de tu arte culinario

\- Para nada, te voy a demostrar que buena puedo ser en la cocina. – Me zafé de su abrazo y sentí por primera vez lo que es tener frío en el alma. El era mi calor y ya por fin encontré el lugar donde siempre quiero estar, sus brazos. Corrí a la cocina, era hora de demostrarle que era buena en la cocina y lo haría especialmente para él. Todas esas prácticas con Albert, la señorita Pony y hermana María hoy deberían salir a la luz. Cada quemada que me di hoy no importaba…

Me puse un delantal y poco a poco saque los ingredientes para a hacer la receta que Albert me había enseñado. Comencé a preparar la comida muy segura de mi misma pues ya la había preparado más de 15 veces para que cuando por fin pudiera hacerla para el me quedase increíblemente bien.

Por unos momentos volví a ese sueño que tuve de ser su esposa y de cocinarle y cuidarle, por un momento viví ese sueño y lo disfrute al máximo. El se sentó en el sofá y desde allí me miraba mientras dejaba escapar una de sus sonrisas de lado. Luego se levanto y vino hacia mi.

\- ¿Al parecer has practicado mucho en la cocina últimamente? – Dijo esto colocándose detrás de mi, sus palabras resonaron en mi oído y todo mi cuerpo se encendió

\- Sí, … si es que como vivo sola, me fue necesario aprender a cocinar. Cada dos semanas visito la casa de Poni donde allá aprendo. Dije nerviosa, sin parar de hacer aquello que ya ni me acordaba estaba haciendo. Volvió a acercarse a mi oído, pero esta vez sus labios me tocaron mientras hablaba. Cerré mis ojos, quería disfrutar de este momento y guardarlo como el más dulce de mis recuerdos.

\- Pos eres todo una cajita de sorpresas, pecosa -

\- Terry Granchester, ¿Cuándo me vas a llamar por mi nombre?

\- El día que te cambies el apellido al mío

No supe que decir a eso, me puse roja y hasta se me olvidó lo que estaba haciendo; sin darme cuenta tire todo al piso y el comenzó a reírse de mí.

\- Tan mal te cae la idea de cambiarte el apellido Andley a Granchester

\- No… No es eso, es que nunca – Volví a sonrojarme –no se

El continuaba pegado junto a mi, sentí su calor, su aroma. Sentí su respiración tan cerca de mi, no sabía que decir, o que hacer, que era propio o no. Además en ese momento nada de eso me importaba.

\- Es que no entiendes que te quiero mía. Que no sé si podré soportar estar tan cerca de ti y comportarme como el caballero que debo ser. No sientes a caso como mi cuerpo te desea.

\- Terry….

Me tomo por la cintura, me volteó hacia él y comenzó a dirigirse hacia mi boca. No podía moverme, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado ante aquellos ojos zafiros que me poseían. En un segundo sentí su boca sobre la mía, mil veces deseé esto, pero no sabía que hacer, por impulso cerré los ojos y dejé que el me besará. Fue un beso suave, increíblemente tierno que me dejó sin respiración y al abrir mis labios para poder respirar y dejar salir algo de aquel fuego que me estaba volviendo loca, el con más fuerzas comenzó a besarme, fue entonces cuando sentí su lengua penetrar mi boca, invadir mi espacio para que múltiples gemidos salieran de ella sin poder controlarme.

Sentí su virilidad sobre mí, sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda quemándome con el fuego que sólo el puede provocar. Me levanto por la cintura, me sentí pequeña y frágil ante él, pero igual me deje llevar por esos nuevos sentimientos que nunca imagine poder tener.

\- Te necesito, Candy, te necesito!

\- Ahhhh! – Sólo gemidos salían de mi boca, gemidos que no podía controlar. Poco a poco sus besos comenzaron a cesar y sentí como sus manos se posaban sobre mi cara.

\- Dime que sí, dime que aceptas ser mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amante… Hoy!

\- Sí! – Que más podía decir, si ya era suya desde el momento en que le conocí. Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y me beso en la mejilla de una forma muy dulce.

\- Entonces hagámoslo… Ahora, por que después de estos besos necesito poseerte…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Candy, me dijiste que sí…

\- ¿Pero así, solos, sin nuestros familiares, ni amigos? – Me separé de él, estaba en shock ante aquella propuesta. No por que no quisiera hacerlo, sino por que nunca la esperé tan pronto. El me tomó por las manos, las colocó en su pecho y dulcemente me abrazó por la cintura.

\- Te prometo una gran fiesta con todo el mundo, hasta con la mismísima reina, pero hoy te necesito y no deseo manchar tu honra al hacerte el amor sin primero hacerte mi esposa. ¿O es que acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿Hay alguien más?

\- Nunca nadie me ha tocado de la forma en que tu lo has hecho, nunca nadie me había besado desde aquel beso, mi primer beso, tu has sido, eres y serás el único en mi vida, mi único amor, el único.

\- Te amo, ¿Pero dame la dicha de hacerte mi esposa hoy? ¿Dame la dicha de hacerte mi mujer? ¿Dame la dicha de gritarle al mundo que TE AMO? Te ruego mi Julieta que no dejes morir a este Tú Romeo sin antes sentir tu calor.

\- Terry, - Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, lo pensé, mejor dicho no había nada que pensar– Si acepto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Vi como sus ojos brillaban y como llenaba mi cara de una infinidad de besos que me hacían reír y sentirme la mujer más dichosa del mundo. De repente se puso de rodillas y sacando una cajita me dijo:

¿Candy White Andley aceptaría a este pobre hombre que se muere por pasar todo el resto de su vida junto a ti?

Terry… - No supe que decir, sólo le acerqué mi mano y el colocó el anillo en mi debo – Te amo Terry.

Y yo más a ti, gracias por aceptarme como soy, gracias por no dejar que mi vida se llenará de oscuridad y tristeza, gracias por amarme, yo te prometo desde este instante amarte hasta el fin de mis días.

Yo también prometo amarte hasta el fin de los míos.

Se levantó y agarrándome por las manos volvió a colocarse su bufanda y gorra, pasándome ágilmente mi abrigo y diciéndome:

Vamos a cambiarte ese apellido…

Terry, que cosas dices

Vamos Candy que quiero que el día de hoy sea el primero de mucho de felicidad

Antes de salir de mi departamento me hizo buscar todos mis documentos, para que no hubiese ningún impedimento en casarnos ya que hacía más de un mes que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, no hubo la necesidad de buscar al Tío William, mejor conocido como Albert para que nos diera su permiso. Llegamos a registro civil se alejo un poco de mi para hablarle a dos personas y como saco dinero de su cartera y de una los tres se dirigían hacia mi.

Todo listo mi amor – Mientras me agarraba por la cintura

¿Quienes son?

Nuestros testigo… Esperen – moviéndose rápidamente fue y buscó un ramo de rosas rojas que una mujer muy anciana estaba vendiendo. Haciendo llegar estas a mi me dijo:

Ahora sí…

Entramos al registro, el se encargó de presentar toda la documentación y pagar; nos hicieron pasar a una sala más privada y allí el juez comenzó la ceremonia civil. Terry me miraba y yo a el, no recuerdo nada de lo que dijo el juez sólo cuando dijo:

Sus firmas por favor – El me pasó la pluma y yo firme, no podía creerlo, estaba firmando mi acta de matrimonio. Me moría de la alegría y al pasarle la pluma y ver que el firmaba comenzaron a salir lagrimas de alegría de mis ojos.

Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a su esposa

Me permite besarla mi señora Granchester – Y sin más ni más me agarro y be meso frente a todos.

Dimos las gracias a todos y salimos de vuelta al apartamento, agarrados de las manos y cada uno con una copia del sello de nuestro amor, un acta matrimonial que valía oro para nosotros. De vuelta a mi apartamento, no sabía que decir, ni hacer; cuando me recordé que había dejado todo en la cocina por mitad.

Que vas a pensar de mi, deje todo tirado

Pienso que eres la mujer más bella en todo el planeta, pienso que eres mía, pienso que me muero por besar tus labios otra vez, pienso que ese vestido se vería mejor en el suelo…

Yo! – No supe que hacer ni decir, volví a sonrojarme antes sus palabras; el sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a mi – Hace frio Terry…

No te preocupes lo que tengo pensado que quitará el frio

Me tomó por la cintura y colocó su cara entre mi pelo susurrándome mil cosas – No te imaginas cuanto he deseado tocar tu pelo, besar tu oreja, tu cuello, me moría de ganas de poder abrasarte así y saber que eres mía. No dije nada, no pude decir nada ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir esas vibraciones muy fuertes especialmente en el área de mi vientre. Su boca beso, lamió mi cuello y oído, sentí como de repente sus labios tocaban los míos, sus manos se adueñaban de mi espalda, de mis glúteos de forma tan desesperada como si se fuese a acabar el mundo. Entre beso y beso escuchaba una que otra palabra incoherente que salía de su boca – Te amo… Me muero por hacerte mía… Adoro el sabor de tu piel… Me fascina tu olor… - Seguían sus besos por mi cuello, cuando de repente sin darme cuenta llegamos a mi habitación, no sé como llegamos a ella, no sentí mis pies, estuve en el paraíso de sus besos, escuchando su voz: - Desde que te conocí en el barco no he dejado de pensar en ti… Te he imaginado más de 1000 veces mía.

Poco a poco sus manos se apoderaban de los botones de mi vestido y al momento sentí como este se deslizaba hasta llegar al piso, me sentí desnuda frente a él con tan sólo mi ropa interior, el me seguía besando y tocando haciéndome olvidar una vez más de mi pudor, poco a poco me fui sintiendo cómoda con mi desnudez frente a el y él poco a poco sin dejar de besarme y tocarme comenzó a desnudarse. Con sus suaves manos y sin mucha fuerza me colocó en la cama; y sobre mí comenzó a besarme con más pasión que antes; poco a poco comenzó a bajar hacia mis senos. Sentí como sus boca se hacia dueña de mis pezones, los besabas, succionaba y le hacia leves mordidas que me hicieron arquear todo mi cuerpo y de una forma inimaginable grite su nombre y algo salió de mi ser y de repente sentí toda mi vagina mojada y el seguía besando mis senos cuando sentí sus dedos en mi parte privadas.

Tocándome una y otra vez de diferentes formas volví a sentir eso que tan sólo cinco minutos atrás me llevó a la luna. Volví a arquear mi espalda y en ese momento el comenzó con sus besos a bajar hacia ese lugar tan privado donde nunca pensé que nadie jamás llegaría. Y entonces sentí su boca en mi, su lengua jugaba y hacia que mi clítoris enviará fuertes corrientosos a todo mi ser. Por tercera vez arqué mi espalda y el fuertemente agarró mis caderas sin dejar de succionar y besar mi clítoris me llevó a la cima del cielo.

Poco a poco volvió a subir a mi boca y fue cuando entendí que era el momento de que el entrará en mi. Se me acercó al oído y me dijo – Te amo, más que a mi propia vida, no te preocupes seré muy gentil- No sé si fue que el vio el miedo en mis ojos al saber que ese momento había llegado, pero sus palabras me dieron las fuerzas para entender que el me cuidaría. – Perdón mi amor, si te duele – Mientras el entraba lentamente en mi apreté sus hombros ante la visita de su miembro en mi; sentí dolor, pero quise aguantar; sin embargo una lagrima salió de mi y el con sus labios la recogió – Te amo Candy Granchester – Y siguió poco a poco penetrándome hasta que por fin entró totalmente en mi y sin moverse para evitar que sintiera más dolor volvió a besarme los labios - ¿Te duele mucho? – abrí mis ojos y con poca voz le dije – Un poco – El me volvió a besar y poco a poco comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia fuera de forma lenta y constante.

Poco a poco fui soltando los hombros y comencé a sentirme placida ante su penetración y la sensación de volver a sentir ese estruendo de placeres que el había despertado en mi; cuando sin querer volví a arquear mi espalda y el al mismo tiempo comenzó de forma más rápida una serie de emboscadas que hacían que de su boca saliera mi nombre como un trueno que lo dejaba sin fuerzas sobre mi.

Verlo sobre mi sudado me llenó de una felicidad que jamás había sentido; el se recostó al lado mío abrasándome, colocando sus piernas sobre mi. - ¿Estás bien, pecosa? – El me besó y sólo puede responderle: - Te amo, estoy feliz. Nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados y felices.

Desperté tranquila, feliz al descubrir la mano de Terry sobre mi desnudo seno; no sé cuantas horas dormimos pero de repente sentí un hambre tan grande que intenté levantarme a buscar que comer. Poco a poco comencé a separarme de él y dejarlo dormida. Al levantarme me di cuenta que entre mis piernas había sangre debido a la perdida de mi virginidad. No me asusté pues sabia que eso sucedería gracias a mis clases de enfermería. Entre rápidamente al baño a limpiarme y darme un baño. Salí luego de un rato vestida con mi bata de baño decidí verificar si él aún dormía y efectivamente lo estaba, parecía un dios griego, bello, no podía creer que este era mi esposo, que este hombre bello con los ojos más hermosos que he visto era mío y que no hacia mucho tiempo me había enseñado otra faceta del amor. Lo mire por unos instantes pero mi estómago comenzó a gritar que ya había aguantado mucho el hambre… Me reí de mi misma al escuchar la guerra dentro de mi.

Fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, no sabía si despertarlo pues el tampoco había comido nada desde hacia mucho rato o esperar a que se despertara. Al llegar a la cocina encontré lo que desde hacia par de horas había comenzado a preparar mis famosas pastas Alfredo. Decidí terminarla mientras colocaba un pedazo de pan en mi boca para apaciguar la tormenta dentro de mi. La pasta estaba casi lista cuando lo vi salir de mi habitación solo vistiendo el pantalón y con el pelo mojado, al parecer ya sabia donde estaba el baño.

Hola… mmm huele rico.

Si, ya casi esta listo voy a poner la mesa

¿Te ayudo?

Si! – Quise mirarlo a los ojos pero los pensamientos de los que habíamos hecho volvieron a mi y me sonroje. El que al parecer advirtió mis pensamientos se acercó a mi y me dio un beso – Eres el amor de vida; gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Te amo Terry

Yo más a ti.

Continuamos colocando la mesa y entre tocadas y besos logramos por fin sentarnos a comer, el fue todo un caballero como siempre y tocando levemente mi mano de vez en vez me miraba y decía

Eres la mujer más bella del universo y ¿sabes qué?

¿Qué?

Eres mía… ¡Sólo mía!

Su posesivo tono me hacia sonrojar pero me gustaba sentirme de él, sólo suya.

Al parecer estos meses practicando han sido de mucho provecho, pues mi pecosa ya sabe como preparar algo en la cocina y no quemarla.

No te burles de mí, que lo he aprendido para ti, y ni siquiera has dicho si te gustó

No, no me gustó – abrí mis ojos y con dolor los bajé – Me fascinaron; es la mejor pasta que he probado en toda mi vida. Y sin más ni más me arroje a sus brazos de la alegría, el se reía de mi y de mi espontaneidad

¿Te duele?

Sólo cuando me rio – Comenzó a reírse de mi respuesta y a decirme que yo era un caso especial

Creo que cuando te hicieron rompieron el molde, eres única.

Lo sé

¿Con que ahora eres arrogante?

Lo aprendí del mejor ¿o no?

¡Eso si! En eso no hay ninguna duda…

Nos sentamos en el sofá abrasados, coloque mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y escuchaba como me contaba sobre las giras, los ensayos y su equipo de trabajo para luego decirme algo que no pensamos cuando decidimos casarnos de la forma más rebelde posible.

Candy, sabes que mi carrera está en New York, allá estoy haciendo buen trabajo y la paga es buena, ya tengo unos ahorros y se que podré darte una buena vida. El problema es que tu trabajo está aquí y se lo mucho que amas lo que haces y no quiero arrancarte de ello. Pero después de hoy no quiero estas lejos de ti.

Terry… Mi lugar es estar donde este mi esposo, y ese eres tu…

¡!Candy! ¿Estás segura? Es un cambio muy drástico para ti

¿Tu estas seguro que quieres pasarte la vida comiendo pasta?

Si la haces tu, sí…

Ya veremos que dices luego de 20 años comiendo lo mismo…. Y sacándole la lengua como cuando eran jóvenes estudiantes de colegio se comenzó a reír cosa que hizo el también.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Las horas continuaban mientras ellos aún abrazados pero ahora en la cama hablaban y recordaban todo lo antes vivido en el colegio, sus llegadas a Los Estados Unidos y sus trabajos. El no podía creer que ella hubo cruzado el mar como polizonte y todo lo que había pasado, especialmente el hecho de que ella fuese a buscarlo cuando partió a América escapándose del colegió, sólo por el.

Quisiera quedarme por siempre así

Y yo, mi Tarzan pecosa

Me dijiste que cuando me cambiaras el apellido ya no me llamarías así…

Aún tenemos que hacer el papeleo, por ende aun te puedo llamar así

Nunca pierdes…

No, nunca

Engreído

Pecosa

Arrogante

Me muero por volver hacerte el amor – Ella se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su ahora esposo – Pero sé que debes estar adolorida y lo mejor es esperar un poco más –

Si lo estoy, gracias por entender

Yo te amo y prefiero mil veces esperar el tiempo que sea necesario antes de causarte dolor

Yo también te amo- y volteando la mirada le dijo – Nunca imaginé que fuese así –

¿Así como?

Diferente

¿A qué?

Es que… Muchas de las enfermeras ya casadas habían dicho que era algo no grato, donde sólo el esposo lo disfrutaba, que a muchas les parecía el peor de los deberes y que si fuera por ellas jamás a menos que fuese para concebir lo hicieran…

¿Y a ti te pareció así?

No, al contrario, nunca había sentido algo así- Sonrojándose otra vez le dijo – No creo que hacer el amor con mi esposo sea un deber, sino al contrario, un placer.

El abrasándola fuertemente le plantó otro beso y le dijo – Yo no tengo palabras para expresarte lo que significas para mi. Te aseguro que ni mil Romeos ni Julietas sentirían lo que yo siento por ti.

igual yo por ti.

La conversación siguió de lo mas amena entre risas, cosquillas, besos y abrazos. Se sentían los únicos en el planeta.

¿Tienes ensayo mañana?

Si, ¿Y tu trabajas?

Sí, además de que tengo que ver a Lucy, ella compró los tickets para ir a verte actuar mañana en la noche.

Pues yo te tenía estos dos en el parco muy cerca de mi, para poder verte mientras actuó.

¿De verdad Terry? ¿Puedo ir con Lucy?

Son tuyos amor

Se va a morir cuando los veas, ella te admira muchísimo y está fascinada con unos de los actores ya que sabe que tu eres mío…

¿Y quién le dijo a ella que soy de tu propiedad?

Nada más y nada menos que la misma dueña… Es decir Candy White Andl.. Granchester

Candy White Granchester… Desde el colegio me repetía tu nombre con mi apellido…

Pensé que en esa época sólo era para ti Tarzan Pecosa…

Ambos rieron y poco a poco abrazados quedaron dormidos. Terry no podía creer que en sus brazos tenía la dueña de sus noches de insomnio y ella no podía creer que por fin iba a ser feliz con él.

Como todas las mañanas Candy se despertó a las 6:00am en punto, pensando que todo lo vivido hubo sido un sueño, ella miro a su lado y efectivamente allí se encontraba él, descansando como si fuese un bebé; estaba fascinada al ver su rostro, para ella él era la versión perfecta de un dios. Suspiros de amor salieron de su boca al tocar sus labios y recordar los besos que estos habían recibidos de Terry.

Luego de un baño y de haberse colocado su uniforme de enfermera corrió a la cocina, pues quería dejarle preparado un delicioso desayuno como sorpresa. Ya llegada la hora de partir a trabajar le escribió una nota y la dejo cerca de él para cuando despertase supiera de sus planes del día.

Candy llegó al hospital y más de uno se dio cuenta del brillo especial en sus ojos y de la luz que emanaba, sus pacientes estaban como siempre a la espera de la joven que alegraba su tan triste existencia en ese lugar. Ya pasaban de las 9:30 am cuando por fin s encontró con su amiga Lucy.

Buenos días, ¿Qué pasó te ves diferente?

El amor, amiga mía, el amor

¿Llamado Terry Graham?

Si, y mira lo que tengo aquí

No lo puedo creer, ¿Sabes cuanto cuestan esas entradas?

No, no lo sé pero tu y yo vamos juntas esta noche

Además de que- Y mostrándole el anillo las jóvenes se abrazaron

No lo puedo creer Candy, ¿Cómo fue?

Ella comenzó a contarle todo pero primero le pidió discreción pues aún no se lo contaba a su familia y ella quería personalmente decirles a todo la buena nueva. En otro lado de la ciudad un joven despertaba de una de las mejores noches de su vida, no podía creer que había dormido toda la noche, que estaba en la casa de su pecosa y que ella ya era suya, solo suya. Al levantarse vio una nota con su nombre escrito:

 _ **Amor, tuve que ir a trabajar, no sabes lo que hubiese dado por quedarme a tu lado.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la obra hoy… Y luego lo que tu decidas…**_

 _ **Att: Mrs. Granchester.**_

 _ **PS: Ya como que me gusta mi nuevo apellido…**_

 _ **Tu desayuno está list.**_

El rió al imaginársela escribiendo esta breve pero amorosa nota… - Lo que yo decida… No te imaginas lo que has hecho, pecosa – Dirigiéndose a la cocina buscó el desayuno que le había preparado su esposa y luego de comer tan exquisito manjar; que no era más que unas tostadas, huevo revueltos, tocino, jugo de naranja y te; pues para él si lo era el mejor de los manjares pues los hizo su mujer.

Luego de desayunar comenzó a caminar y conocer el pequeño apartamento de una habitación pero el cual cada centímetro estaba finamente decorado por ella y esto le gusto ver y descubrir lo que a ella le gustaba.

Ya eran las 11:00 cuando decidió ir al hotel pues todo su equipaje estaba allá, al llegar al lobby vio de lejos a un Robert Hattaway y Una Susana Marlow hablando de forma preocupada. Se acercó a ellos:

Caballero disculpe pero la dama y yo estamos sosteniendo una conversación privada

Mil disculpa Robert sólo quise pasar a darte los buenos días.

Terry – Dijeron ambos a la misma vez

¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Robert quién veía a Terry como el hijo que nunca tuvo

Estoy muy bien gracias, me retiro a mi habitación, con su permiso – Y dejando a Susana con la palabra en la boca se fue

¿Por qué es así? ¿ Es que no se ha dado cuenta que lo amo?

Susana, no pierdas tu tiempo enamorándote de Terry, él jamás te corresponderá

¿Por que lo dices?; ¿Piensas que no soy suficiente mujer para él?

Sólo escucha mi consejo

Llegada la noche Candy en su casa se preparaba para ir a ver a su esposo, sabiendo cual era el color favorito de el se vistió con un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, con un pronunciado escote en la espalda pero el cual sería cubierto por la larga cabellera de risos dorados que dejaría sueltos ya que sabía que este era el agrado de Terry.

Lucy llego a buscarla y al verla no encontró que decirle más que su esposo sería la envidia de muchos y ella le correspondió el cumplido diciéndole lo bella que su amiga Lucy se encontraba con un vestido azul cielo. Ambas llegaron al teatro y mientras caminaban más de uno volteaba a verlas, era un gran contraste Lucy era más alta que Candy, tenia una lacia cabellera negra y ojos café, mientras Candy blanca como la nieve de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos verdes esmeralda.

Las jóvenes fueron el centro de atención aquella noche, especialmente la nueva señora Granchester, quien portaba una seguridad, porte y encanto de toda una dama. Terry desde lejos divisó la dueña de su corazón y pronto escucho a más de uno en los pasillos hablando de ella. De principio se sintió celoso, pero luego sintió un orgullo al saber que el era la envía de varios caballeros y compañeros de trabajo. Al terminar la función mucho se comentó de la súper actuación por parte del Terry, se hasta el mismo Robert Hattaway lo felicitó diciendo que de todas las obras realizadas hasta este día, esta sin duda alguna hubo sido espectacular.

Terry salió corriendo al terminar de hablar con su jefe pues las ganas de ver a su mujer eran increíbles, Susana intentó detenerlo para felicitarlo pero este no le prestó ninguna atención.

No lo entiendo – Dijo ella en voz baja

Y nunca lo vas a entender – Le respondió una voz varonil detrás de ella, era Robert quién se acercaba a ella

El está diferente, más…

Alegre, feliz, enamorado quizás…

No enamorado, no, es sólo que…

Susana ya te lo dije aleja tu corazón de él.

Y alejándose la dejo mirando hacia el infinito con un mar de preguntas sobre la nueva actitud de Terry. Esté corría hacía el lugar que había reservado para celebrar con Candy. Al llegar vio de lejos la más hermosa sonrisa jamás antes vista y acercándose le dijo

No sé si esto es un sueño o es realidad pero quisiera jamás dejase de existir –

Terry… - Y sin importar nada más la besó en publico cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara mientras escuchaban el toser de su compañera.

Mil disculpa

Terry, ella es Lucy, mi compañera de trabajo.

Es un placer, Candy me ha hablado de usted.

El placer es mío –


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Lucy no podía creer que estaba sentada con uno de los actores más importantes del momento y más aún que su mejor amiga fuese la esposa de este y del amor que el fervorosamente demostraba hacia ella. Los ojos del actor eran sólo de ella, su Candy, su esposa. La cena transcurrió muy amena y entre risas y anécdotas pasaron una increíble velada. Terry no dejaba pasar la más mínima oportunidad para tocar su pelo, para él los rayos del sol eran opacos ante los rubios risos de su pecosa. Luego Lucy se despidió y dejo a aquella pareja la cual se dirigió al apartamento de Candy. Al entrar el no aguantó y cerrando la puerta de un solo tiro la agarro por la cintura y le plantó un beso que la dejo sin aire.

No sabes lo que he sufrido esta noche, no sabes las ganas que tenia de besarte desde que te vi llegar al teatro – Siguió besándola con más pasión que antes y tocando su cuerpo con deseos de arrancar el vestido de una.

Candy, te deseo como no te imaginas – siguió besando ahora su cuello y oídos susurrándole todo su amor y lo que ella como mujer hacía a su cuerpo sentir

No quiero hacerte daño, si me dices que no, yo esperare…

Mirándole a los ojos Candy se acercó, besó sus labios y le dijo con una suave voz:

Yo también te deseo Terry, hazme el amor que muero por estar en tus brazos.

Sin más palabras su labios encontraron hogar uno junto al otro, de forma desesperada pero con mucha pasión Terry colocaba sus manos en todo la desnuda espalda de su mujer. La luz de la luna le ofrecía todo lo que necesitaban para que sus ojos se contemplaran con la silueta desnuda de ella en la cama, mientras que él besaba cada poro, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no dejo espacio sin descubrir ni montaña si escalar, monte sin explorar. Sus labios pinto los más dulces y apasionados besos en aquel lienzo blanco cuyo único descubridor adoraba hasta morir.

Poco a poco aquellas sensaciones del día anterior volvieron a surgir en el cuerpo de Candy, sensaciones que le hicieron volver a arquear su cuerpo y dejar salir un gemido que más bien parecía un clamor del alma ante aquellos besos que su esposo le dejaba marcados en la piel. Terry al sentir con sus dedos que su mujer estaba más que lista para él comenzó a penetrarla mirándola fijamente pues aunque su deseo era inmensamente enorme, su amor por ella era aún más y no deseaba verla sufrir.

Mientras miraba su rostro de principio vio como ella se arqueaba ante la visita en su interior de su miembro para luego ver como se relajaba su rostro y volviéndola a besar y acariciar mientras hacía movimientos suaves pero profundos que poco a poco iban llevándola hacia ese lugar que a ella le gustaba tanto. Luego de unos segundos el comenzó a hacer movimientos más rápidos y ella comenzó a gemir de forma incontrolable cosa que hizo que el aumentará sus movimientos llegando los dos a la cima de clímax unísono.

Otra noche más en los brazos de su amada, otra noche más en que él era el rey del mundo, de su mundo. Al terminar y quedándose abrazados el le daba pequeños besos en su dorada cabellera.

Candy… Mañana a las 6 partimos de regreso a New York; no quiero dejarte pero sé que debes arreglar todo antes de comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Mañana, no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar

Yo más, pero en un mes estaremos juntos, juntos para siempre.

Es mucho tiempo, un mes sin ti…

Créeme que lo sé pero quiero organizar todo; además de que tengo que hablar con Albert; él es mi amigo y tu padre adoptivo. Le debo una explicación y debo pedir tu mano formalmente. Lo único que espero es que con la forma que actuamos el no se oponga a nuestra unión.

Terry, nadie puede oponerse, tu y yo nos amamos y somos dos adultos. Yo quiero y respeto mucho a Albert pero tu eres mi esposo y a ti me debo.

Abrasándola él fuertemente como forma de agradecimiento por sus palabras, por su demostración de amor y por sobre todo por entenderlo como nadie se quedaron dormidos. Gracias a que era sábado Candy tuvo el día libre y decidieron simplemente quedarse juntos en aquel nido que guardaba las más dulce y apasionada historia de amor.

Entre risas, besos, juegos y caricias se pasaron lo que ellos llamaron el principio de su nueva vida. Juntos cocinaron y una vez más Terry la felicitó al ver la destreza con la que ya ella contaba en la cocina.

No cabe duda alguna que las clases han sido un éxito total

Espera a que pruebes mis tan aplaudidos postres…

Mmmm! Entonces me he sacado la lotería, no sólo eres la mujer más bella del mundo, sino, que sabes enamorar a un hombres con tus artes culinarias

¿Quieres decir que antes no estabas enamorado de mi, sino hasta estos días que te he cocinado?

La mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es por el estomago…

Engreido, arrogante… Te amo

Yo te amo más…

Durante todo el día que pasaron juntos se disfrutaron el uno del otro como si fuese el último, hasta que llegó la hora que con tanto dolor ella presintió.

Tengo que irme…

¡¿Déjame acompañarte a la estación por favor?! - Más que una pregunta era un lamento, una suplica ante ese adiós que aunque fuera temporal dolía demasiado.

No mi amor, no… Habrán demasiadas personas y no quiero que pases un mal rato, prometo enviarte un telegrama a mi llegada y escribir todas las semanas hasta que volvamos a estar juntos.

Esta bien pero…

¿Pero?

Dime que me amas una vez más…

Te amo tanto Candy que no existen palabras para expresarlo, te amo tanto que ahora dejarte me duele, te amo tanto que este mes será una eternidad para mi.

Y con un beso se despidieron, ella de inmediato corrió a la ventana a ver desde lejos la silueta de su esposo desaparecer por la distancia y lagrimas de alegría y tristeza mezcladas caían por sus mejillas. Durante los próximos días todo pasaba con total normalidad, ella en su trabajo y él preparando su próxima obra: Romeo y Julieta.

Todos los días se escribían y se contaban su diario vivir, cuanto se extrañaban y lo que harían cuando estuviesen juntos por fin. En el teatro todos habían notado el cambio en Terry, su alegría, su forma de hablarle a los demás había cambiado, ya no era el arrogante actorcito como le llamaban, se veía como alguien con corazón, alguien más del grupo. Ellos se imaginaban que algo o alguien en Chicago hubo transformado al joven; a Robert Hattaway no hubo necesidad de explicarle pues a su edad sabía como era un hombre enamorado.

Ya habían pasados 4 semanas desde que Candy hubo visto a Terry por última vez. En el hospital todo era normal para variar, pero esté día cambiaría repentinamente; durante la mañana ella se sintió muy indispuesta hasta hubo vomitado al despertarse, le achaco el malestar al nuevo plato que el día anterior experimentó como parte de las sorpresas que le prepararía a su esposo. Todo el día sintió muchas molestias entre las inconstantes nauseas y los mareos de iban y venían de vez en cuando.

¿Candy que te pasa? Te ves muy desmejorada… Le preguntó su amiga Lucy

He estado muy indispuestas con nauseas y esta mañana tuve vómitos…

Candy disculpa que te pregunte algo tan personal pero ¿Tuviste relaciones con Terry?

El es mi esposo Lucy… Bueno, nosotros…

¿Candy cuándo fue tu último periodo?

¡Oh Dios! ¿No estarás pensando que yo?

Es mejor salir de duda…

Sin más ni más salió de la duda de una vez al afirmarle su amiga que efectivamente estaba embarazada. Candy se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, saber que tenia en su vientre el fruto de su amor con Terry. Sabía que era muy rápido y que no fue planeado; pero pensar que el amor de ambos hubo retoñado en este nuevo ser que sería para ella su todo.

Un hijo, Lucy; un hijo de Terry

Felicidades amiga…

Candy llegó a su apartamento y de una vez comenzó a hablarle al bebé como si ya estuviese en sus manos. Tocaba su barriguita la cual aún no daba muestra de vida; más sin embargo el sólo saberlo dentro de ella le daba toda la felicidad del mundo.

¿Serás niño o niña?; mientras descubrimos te llamaré como tu papi… Serás el pequeño Terry. – Le hubiese gustado escribirle de inmediato e informarle a Terry de la nueva noticia pero prefirió esperar al fin de semana cuando era por fin la tan esperada partida a New York.

Mientras Candy vivía en un sueño; Terry pasaba una de sus más grandes pesadillas. Susana le había salvado la vida pero la madre de ella le exigía y lo esclavizaba a estar con él. El día por fin llegó y Candy arribó a la Ciudad de New York, feliz, emocionada. Desde la llegada a la estación de tren hasta visitar su apartamento ella sintió que algo era diferente. Lo sentía ido, pensativo y melancólico, no quiso interrogarle pues pensó que era por el estrés de su nueva obra. Parecía sufrir; pero ella seguía con la idea de que al ser su primer protagonista estaba así.

Terry temía contarle la verdad a Candy pues la conocía y sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por ayudarla, lo que fuera… El se debatía entre su gran amor y su deber hacía la mujer que le hubo salvado la vida. Lamentablemente Candy se enteró de la peor manera del accidente de Susana y corrió a verla al hospital. Al llegar encontró a una Susana a punto de quitarse la vida y Candy entendió que Susana lo necesitaba tanto como ella misma y que jamás ella ni su futuro retoño podrían ser felices junto a Terry si la vida de Susana era el pago para ello y que al mismo tiempo ella le debía la vida de su esposo a ella.

Candy estaba confundida, agobiada ante todo lo que se acababa de enterar sobre Terry y Susana… Llegó al hospital y no la encontraron; su madre angustiada le reclamaba y de una fueron a buscarla; ella, Candy tuvo un breve mareo que hizo que su mundo diera vueltas; pero gracias a una enfermera que rápidamente la ayudó evito que esta cayera al piso.

Señorita voy a llamarle a un médico…

No, no lo haga, es por mi embarazo…

Oh! Permítame ayudarle

Candy no se dio cuenta que otra persona escuchó su conversación y apretando los puños se dijo para si misma – _Nadie se va a inmiscuir en la relación de mi hija y Terry, ni tu, ni ese bastado que cargas -_

 **Fin Flash Back**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Sentirlo detrás de mí llorando, ella se lleno de mil dudas. Que hacer decirle a Terry sobre su bebé y permitir que ella intentará más de una vez atentar contra su vida o dejarlo para que él pueda hacerla feliz y ella no muriera, ¿pero y mi bebé?.

Candy no quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre.

Terry

No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento..

Vas hacer feliz verdad, tienes que prometérmelo, Candy, promételo

Terry, tu también… No te preocupes Terry nosotros seremos felices

Candy dejó a su esposo con el corazón partido en mil pedazos y de una decidió volver a Chicago; no podía entender cómo la vida se había ensañado con ellos, por que siempre le tocaba sufrir y perder a todo el que amaba. Ahora con todos los derechos que le daba la ley, pero sin los que el deber; por que alguien que había sacrificado su vida misma para salvarlo ahora era quién merecía ser la dueña de su amor.

Mientras que en New york un hombre recién despertaba del trance que fue el haber visto a Susana a punto de quitarse la vida y de toda lo que había pasado esas semanas:

¡Por Dios que he hecho! Debo detenerla, como la dejé ir…

Y de un tiro salió corriendo a la estación a detenerla, era su esposa, su pecosa… Estaba confundido, estaba molesto consigo mismo, molesto con el destino que una vez más quería separarlos y esta vez no lo iba a permitir. Esta vez él tenía una carta bajo la mesa que era su acta de matrimonio. Esta vez ni el mismo Tío Abuelo Albert los iba a separar.

Llegó a la estación de tren sólo para darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde el tren con su Julieta había partido, el tren que llevaba su más valiosa posesión su esposa ya se había ido. Ahora tenía que poner su vida en orden para ir a buscarla, para nunca más dejarla ir.

De repente las palabras de Candy vinieron a su mente _\- No te preocupes Terry nosotros seremos felices –_ El no entendía a quienes ella se refería, pero una cosa si entendió que no la iba da dejar que esta vez si lucharía.

Candy lloró durante todo el viaje pero entre sollozos se decía a sí misma que tenía que parar que no era bueno para el bebé… Entonces se miró las manos y entendió que la decisión que había tomado era la incorrecta que Terry era su esposo y que su hijo merecía tener a su mami y papi juntos en un hogar. Ella comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta de que hombres la seguían…

Bajó del tren y comenzó a caminar sin destino, tenía que volver a New York al lado de su esposo, tenía que luchar por lo que era suyo. Cuando sintió una mano que la agarraba y la llevaba a un oscuro callejón.

Hoy vas aprender lo que es meterse con alguien ajeno

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Déjenme por favor?

¿Que pensaste que ese hijo tuyo iba a nacer, y que te quedarías con el actor… Te equivocas?

Por favor déjenme, por favor

Hoy dile adiós a ese engendro antes de nacer… jajajaja

No mi bebé no, por favor. ¿Quiénes los envió?, ¿Por qué a mi? 

Candy sintió una fuerte cachetada en su cara. En sí sólo pensaba en su hijo, en como protegerlo y cómo escapar para evitar que ellos cumplieran su cometido,

Cállate

Vamos a enseñarle lo que es meterse con quién no debe… Y desde ahora te digo si vuelves a buscar al actor no sólo tu llevarás; sino que también a él lo mataremos. ¿Entiendes?

Y le dieron otra cachetada que la dejo en el piso, ella lloraba y sangraba por las narices; pero ellos sin piedad alguna continuaron lastimándola, golpeándola por donde pudieran. Gracias a su nuevo instinto de madre se colocó en posición fetal con sus manos en su vientre para proteger su bebé. Ellos siguieron lastimándola pero cuándo ya la vieron desmayada uno de ellos dijo.

Ya déjala, no creo que con eso ese embarazo continúe.

Sabes que nos dieron ordenes explicitas de que no regresáramos hasta que ese bebé no existirá.

Pero mírala… Ya no creo que podamos hacerle más… Mejor vámonos creo que escuche ruidos…

Y así fue dejada Candy inconsciente y sangrante en el piso con lagrimas de dolor y de desesperación que salieron minutos antes de que el ultimo golpe le robara el juicio.

En New York un joven actor sentía un dolor que por unos segundos lo dejo sin aliento… Y sólo pedía que su pecosa estuviese bien, no entendía lo que le sucedía, necesitaba correr pero a dónde, menos entendía, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a casa de su madre.

Candy no sabía cuantas horas habían pasado, comenzó a despertarse y abrir los ojos con miedo, asustada y con mucho dolor, tanto físico como emocional. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su amiga Lucy quién la agarro y con suave voz le dijo:

\- Tranquila, Candy no te muevas, estás muy lastimada…

Lucy mi bebé. - Fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a llorar sin poder parar, estaba muy lastimada, su cara, brazos y piernas llena de moretones.

Candy, tranquila…

En ese momento entro el doctor a la habitación y con dulce voz le dijo:

Candy tranquilízate, sé que has pasado por mucho esta noche, estamos tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que tu embarazo continué, es increíble que con todo lo que pasaste el día de hoy él sigue pegado a la vida y pegado a ti, pero si no te tranquilizas puedes perderlo.

Candy por favor, te lo pido deja de llorar- Le suplicaba su amiga Lucy

Candy puso sus manos en su vientre y mirando al cielo dio gracias por que aún lo tenía.

Ahora Candy descansa, yo me quedaré cuidándolos toda la noche, sabes que soy la tía y que debo cuidarlo mucho.

Gracias Lucy.

Debes descansar luego deberás contar todo lo sucedido y deberás llamar a tu familia para que te cuiden. Creo que lo que te sucedió no fue un simple atraco.

Candy sólo asintió con su cabeza pero en su interior un miedo enorme le corría, miedo a que ellos volvieran y quisieran otra vez hacerle daño a su bebé y miedo al saber que si buscaba a Terry el podría morir. Intentaba descansar pero no podía y entonces Lucy le dijo que no la dejaría sola ni para ir al baño y que ella estaba a salvo.

Esa noche en la casa de su madre Terry no podía dormir, sentía un fuerte dolor en el alma, algo no estaba bien y no sabía que era. Sacó su armónica y comenzó a tocarla para tranquilizarse y poder de esta forma conciliar el sueño.

El día siguiente en Chicago muy de mañana el doctor fue a verla y le dijo que estaba mejor, fuera del dolor por los golpes su bebé no tenía ningún riesgo. Que en la tarde podría ir a su casa y que debía descansar. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando el gran temor de verse sola en casa y Lucy entendió que ella estaba atemorizada y le pidió a su amiga le contara lo sucedido. Candy le contó todo lo que recordaba y llorando le dijo que no quería perder a ninguno de los dos: Ni a Terry, ni a su bebé.

Candy creo que Terry tiene que saber lo que te pasó, tiene que saber sobre su bebé, el podrá protegerlos a los dos.

El no puede y si le hacen daño, y si lo matan ¿cómo podría él cuidarse y cuidarnos si no sabemos quién los envió?

¿Cómo ellos sabían de tu embarazo Candy?

No sé, no se lo he contado a nadie…

Intentó unir cabos pero le era imposible. No tenía enemigos más que Eliza y Neil. Pero ellos no serían capaz de hacerle algo así, sabía que eran seres malos pero no tan siniestros como para enviar a matar su bebé.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy y Candy seguían su plática tratando de encontrar una solución ya que tenía que dejar el hospital en unas horas. Pensó en ir con Albert, pero como le iba a explicar que se casó con Terry sin decirle primero, la Tía abuela la mataría y sería la vergüenza de la familia si se enterarán que no hubo fiesta ni nada y pero aún que estaba embarazada. No deseaba traerle más problemas a los Andley.

Candy, mi familia es de Wisconsin… - Candy no entendió que tenía que ver eso con lo que ella le acababa de contar. – Es momento de pensar en ti y en el bebé. Ve con mi familia; ellos te cuidarán y protegerán a ambos.

Lucy…

No es momento de pensar en nadie más que ese bebé; Candy en este momento te vas con ellos y cuando descubramos quién quiere hacerles daño a los dos entonces estarás a salvo de salir. Tengo unos ahorros que puede usar.

Gracias, sí tengo que proteger mi hijo… Yo tengo un dinero en el banco que me dio Albert para que lo utilizará en caso de que tuviese una emergencia.

Bueno Candy está es una…

En cuanto te den de alta saldremos y te irás; yo te enviaré tus cosas sin que nadie se de cuenta en cuanto pueda.

Gracias Lucy no sabes lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que tú y mi sobrino esté bien. ¿Candy y que has pensado con respecto a Terry? ¿Le vas a decir del bebé?

Lo intenté, desee que mis labios se abrieran, pero no pudieron, el me ocultó lo que sucedía y la rabia, el dolor y la decepción me hicieron olvidarme de que mi hijo era nuestra prioridad y como tonta que soy no le dije nada. Pero ahora es tarde si le dejo saber de nuestro hijo le podrían hacer daño a Terry, mucho daño y no quiero que le hagan nada.

Pero él debe saber, Candy…

Cuándo las cosas mejores y sepa quién nos quiera hacer daño entonces le diré, debo protegerlos a los dos. Prométeme que no dirás nada, Lucy, es su vida… Y él es mi vida. Conozco demasiado a Terry y sé que no pensará dos veces en buscar eso tipos. Temo por su vida… Por favor…

Candy, no está bien, él debe saber…

Prométemelo por favor

Está bien lo prometo

Y así sin pensarlo mucho Candy saco dinero del banco y se dirigió a su nuevo destino un lugar donde nadie le conociera y que fuera seguro para su hijo; aunque por dentro muriese por volver a ver a Terry ahora el retoño de su amor necesitaba que ella fuera fuerte y que lo protegiera contra todo y contra todos.

En chicago alguien recibía una noticia que le extraño mucho:

Señor William, ¿Puedo pasar?

Si George… Te veo extraño ¿Qué pasa?

Es que la señorita Candy acaba de sacar todo su dinero de la cuenta del banco

Algo malo está pasando por favor cancela todas mis citas, vamos a ver a Candy.

Y de esa forma Albert y George salieron a la búsqueda de Candy. Al llegar a la casa tocaron por varios minutos pero el vecino le dijo que hacía ya días que no la veía y que la última vez que la vio estaba con una maleta en manos y que hacía más de 3 días de ello. Prontamente se dirigieron al hospital donde ella laboraba, al llegar a la recepción:

Buenas noches, ¿Por favor podríamos ver la señorita Candy White Andley?

La señorita fue dada de alta hoy temprano; creo que antes del mediodía.

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué le sucedió?

Llegó llena de golpes anoche, la pobre al parecer la querían atracar o algo así…

¿Sabe dónde está?

El doctor la envío a su casa… Estaba muy débil.

Dándole las gracias, salieron sin saber a donde dirigirse, algo grabe le había sucedió a Candy. Volvieron a la oficina y mientras entraban a los edificios el portero le detuvo y le entrego una carta. Albert al ver la tipografía sabía que era de ella.

 _Querido Albert, por motivos que algún día te explicaré me veo en la decisión de ausentarme un tiempo. Prometo cuidarme y en cuanto me sea posible enviarte recado sobre mí._

 _Por favor comunícaselo a mis madres y amigos._

 _Candy._

Candy mi pequeña ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Por qué no viniste a mi?

En ese mismo momento y ya a varias millas se encontraba una Candy muy cansada y cubierta para no ser reconocida en un tren camino a Wisconsin. Ella sufría sin saber que en otra ciudad, un alma se moría del dolor y desesperación; Terry quien con cada segundo se sentía más miserable. No entendió como fue capaz de dejarla ir, a su pecosa, su mujer, su esposa… Ahora se sentía asfixiado y para el colmo de males odiaba desde ya el tono de voz de la señora Marlow.

Terry no sabía como quitarse a estas dos mujeres de arriba sin lastimar a la "pobre" Susana a quién el le debía su vida. Terry había enviado telegramas a Candy, pero ninguno fue respondido, todo lo contrario, fueron devuelto al remitente.

 _No se que hubiese sido pero si esto que se que me espera sin ella es preferible haber muerto –_ Pensó Terry mientras una lagrima corría por su mejillas.

Por otro lado un Joven magnate de Chicago estaba ansioso y muy preocupado por no saber de su hija adoptiva. Algo andaba mal y según veía las cosas no esperaba un desenlace favorable para esta situación.

Candy nunca hubo escondido nada, no entiendo… - Le decía a George mientras conducían.

Candy llego a su destino final, bajó del tren y un señor muy mayor le dijo:

¿Es usted Candy?; mi nieta Lucy me pidió la recogiera, Soy Justin. - Ella al escuchar el nombre de su amiga dejo su miedo al lado y trato de ser un poco amable con el.

Si soy yo, un placer

Permítame ayudarle con su equipaje, no se preocupe por explicar nada, nuestra nieta nos explicó su caso y le ayudaremos. - Bajando la cabeza ella sólo pudo decir

Gracias

Subiendo a un auto el señor le dijo: - No tiene que hablar durante el camino si no quiere, mi señora y yo ya le tenemos todo arreglado. Espero que sea de su agrado. – Candy no dijo nada sólo asintió con la cara y miró hacia fuera por la ventana del auto, aunque no vio nada pues su mente estaba ida.

Llegados a la casa Candy notó que ellos vivían en un departamento sobre una panadería en la ciudad.

Candy esta es nuestra casa y ahora la tuya. Ven quiero que conozcas a mi esposa y tu departamento.

¿Mi departamento?

Lucy me pidió que usarás su departamento que está al lado del nuestro sobre nuestra panadería.

Gracias

Al lado de la panadería se encontraba la entrada a los dos departamentos en el segundo piso. Ellos subieron cargando el liviano equipaje que ella poseía. Abriendo el la puerta de su departamento una señora de unos 50 años salió a abrazarla y decirle que ella estaría siempre a su lado.

Candy ella es mi esposa, Martha. – Candy al sentir los brazos de Martha no pudo controlarse y comenzó a llorar, sacando todo el dolor que sentía, la angustia y el miedo.

No te preocupes pequeña, aquí estarás bien… Cuidaremos de los dos. Pero ahora me imagino que no han comido nada.

No.

¿Sabes que tienes que alimentarte para que tu criatura esté bien y fuerte?

La señora Martha la dirigió al comedor y prontamente procedió a servirle un buen caldo de pollo para que esta repusiera las fuerzas. – Luego de que comas vamos a ir al departamento de al lado para instalarte y descanses, yo ya te deje sabanas y toallas limpias; debes descansar hoy, mañana será un nuevo día.

Pasaron varias semanas y ella ya estaba mejor, ayudaba en la panadería en lo que podía y siempre trataba de estar activa para evitar pensar.

Candy mi esposa y yo necesitamos hablarte, sube por favor en una hora al departamento por favor. – Candy por un momento sintió miedo pensaba que hubo hecho algo malo y le pedirían irse de ese lugar que ahora le brindaba seguridad y estabilidad para ella y su bebé

Si, claro…

La hora pasó y Candy subió contando escalón por escalón hasta llegar a la puerta de los señores. Tocó la puerta y una voz le dijo:

Pasa Candy… Siéntate… - Ella lo hizo de una y ellos notaron como ella se agarraba el vestido, Martha fue a su lado de una y le dijo con voz muy maternal – No es nada malo Candy, es que estamos preocupados por ti y tu bebé…

Candy ya es hora que comiences a hacer revisada por un especialista.

Es que… Yo tengo miedo, no quiero que nadie sepa mi nombre y me encuentren

En ese caso, tenemos que buscar una opción, sé por mi nieta que eres casada ¿Verdad?

Si, lo soy – Y bajando su rostro por un segundo recordó su boda junto al Terry, los increíbles momentos que vivieron y el miedo a que jamás volvieran se deslumbró en el rostro.

¿Llegaste a cambiarte el nombre al suyo?

No, no nos dio tiempo –

De repente recordó la voz de su amor cuando le decía _"El día que te cambie el apellido…"_ – Mi esposo no utiliza su verdadero apellido, sino que es bien conocido por su segundo nombre.

Bueno entonces creo que la solución está en cambiártelo. Nadie más que ustedes y nosotros sabemos de que te casaste. Nadie jamás se imaginará que ahora llevas un nuevo apellido y según lo que nos contaste él cree que estás en Chicago.

Si,

Entonces mañana iremos hacer el papeleo y de una vez a tu cita médica…

Gracias…

Pasaban los días y Terry en la ciudad de New York moría de preocupación, en su interior sentía que algo no estaba bien, su madre le decía que quizás ella no quería hablarle por lo molesta que estaba, que le diera tiempo que todo iba a salir bien, mientras que en Chicago Albert por igual se desesperaba cada día más ante la falta de noticias de Candy.

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir, los recuerdos de su corta vida matrimonial no la dejaban descansar, las lagrimas salían y ella que no podía más; comenzó a llorar. Al siguiente día ante un juez civil y mostrando su acta de matrimonio ella dejaba de ser Candy White Andley para convertirse en Candy Granchester, a petición de Justin y Martha no utilizaría el White para evitar que pudieran encontrarla. Luego de haber terminado se dirigieron a su primera visita médica, donde Martha haciendo la función de abuela la acompaño a hablar con el doctor y saber cómo estaba su embarazo.

" _El día que te cambie el apellido…" hoy fue ese día Terry, pero tu no estabas…_ Pensó ella con gran dolor.


	7. Chapter 7

Tres meses ya habían pasado desde que Candy dejase Chicago de la forma en que lo hizo y Albert, Archie y Annie no aguantaban la angustia. Albert decidió ir a New York tenía la necesidad de saber si Terry sabía o tenía la mínima pista de su paradero. Al legar a la gran ciudad y buscarlo, el mismo Robert Hattaway le informo de el estado en que se encontraba la estrella de Broadway, quien desde hacía ya pocos meses no era el mismo. Terry no sólo se había convertido en un adicto al alcohol, sino que también; se había convertido en un ser triste, odioso, más arrogante que nunca con el cual nadie soportaba trabajar y el que el mismo Robert soportaba por el hecho de que este le llenaba el teatro.

Robert dirigió a Albert hacía el bar donde todos sabían que luego de que visitaba a Susana cada día entraba a embriagar sus penas. Al llegar al bar Albert lo vio convertido en un muerto en vida, sus ojos no reflejaban la alegría que el hubo visto anteriormente en el joven actor.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste a ver en lo que me he convertido?

No, tu eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte así.

Un amigo que preferiría estar muerto a vivir esta vida.

¡No creo que a Candy le gustaría verte así!

Candy mi pequeña pecosa, ella es lo único que me mantiene vivo, saber que está bien que algún día la vida me permitirá volver a verla y decirle que este amor me quema como el mismísimo fuego del infierno y que sólo ella puede apagar.

¡Terry! Entonces no sabes de Candy… - Levantando su cabeza, abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndose a el le preguntó

¿Albert que tiene Candy? Dime.. Dime! Acaso te contó que ya no me ama, que odia el día en que me conoció, que he sido lo peor que ha cruzado en su camino y que no quiere jamás volver a verme y que no quiere que sepa más de ella.

Ese es el problema no sabemos nada de ella, creíamos que se fue del país pero ya investigué en todos los puertos y no ha salido, hemos investigado por doquier y no hay señales de ella, sólo sabemos que una noche llegó al hospital muy herida y que al día siguiente salió, fue al banco saco todo su dinero y desapareció.

Terry al escuchar la noticia no podía siquiera respirar, Candy estaba desaparecida y nadie sabía de ella, se sintió el ser más estúpido sobre la tierra, mientras en como un tonto se ahogaba en licor ella quién sabe dónde, con quién o cómo estaba!

Albert… Mi Candy, Albert dime que no es verdad lo que me dices, ¿herida por qué o por quién? Juro hacer pagar al que tuvo la osadía de tocar mi pecosa.

Terry, no sabemos nada, y nos tememos lo peor…

Es mi culpa por no estar con ella cuando me necesitaba, he sido un imbécil, Albert si le pasó algo a Candy yo preferiría morir.

Terry hubo contado todo lo que paso durante el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, con rabia y dolor se sentía culpable de la desaparición de Candy.

Tranquilo Terry, tenemos que seguir buscando, tenemos que tener fe. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar esto que estás haciendo por ti y por ella no creo que ella esté donde esté sea feliz de saber que estás convirtiéndote en un borracho. Debes afrontar aquello que no te deja vivir y volver hacer el Terry que conocemos, el Terry que Candy ama. No te voy a tocar el tema sobre el matrimonio pues ahora lo más importante es encontrarla pero cuando aparezca es imprescindible que hablemos de ellos. No pueden seguir siendo los rebeldes del colegio San Pablo toda su vida.

Te lo prometo, pero ayúdame a encontrarla, no podría vivir sin ella.

Si juntos lo haremos…

Y así sin más ni más Terry dejó la bebida pidiéndole a Albert le dejará en casa de su madre quien podría ayudarlo a volver a ser el Terry que Candy conoce y contratar a un investigar para localizar. Al llegar a casa de su madre, ella bajo las escaleras corriendo y abrazándose ambos este comenzó a llorar como si fuese un niño.

Madre no la encuentran – Contándole todo esta lo abrazó y le dijo:

Vamos a buscarla juntos, no te preocupes, haremos todo lo necesario para que aparezca.

Madres si algo le ha pasado yo no quiero vivir. Candy es mi esposa madre y le prometí darle todo el amor del mundo y hacerla feliz y a la primera la dejo ir sufriendo. Temo que le haya pasado algo muy malo.

No digas eso, nada le ha pasado las malas noticias llegan primero, ahora sube a bañarte y me acompañes con unos amigos que podrían ayudarnos.

Terry, Eleonor y Albert comenzaron una investigación muy exhaustiva contratando los mejores investigadores de la época. Tenían que encontrarla y no iban a desperdiciar tiempo en ello.

Otros meses más pasaron con toda la angustia y dolor que el alma de Terry pudo generar. Llegando a casa de su madre luego de una tarde de búsqueda y telegramas a Albert con la ilusión que este le dijera que tenía una pista de ella, lo recibieron las Marlow. Con toda la arrogancia y la prepotencia de la señora esta le dijo:

¿Cómo es posible que usted deje abandonada así a mi hija luego que esta perdiera su pierna por salvarle la vida? Es usted un desagradecido – Y mientras está más hablaba Terry más encogía los puños con deseo de hacerla callar, pero se recordaba así mismo que él era un caballero.

La madre de Terry que había escuchado todo salió a su defensa:

¿Quién se cree usted para venir a mi casa a insultar a mi hijo? ¡!Largo!

Su hijo tiene una deuda de honor con mi hija, tiene que casarse con ella, tiene que responderle, ella no deja de llorar por que el no la visita y es su responsabilidad hacerla feliz hasta el resto de sus días.

Mi hijo en primer lugar no le pidió ese sacrificio a ella – Terry interrumpiendo a su madre le dijo

Señora Marlow, es imposible que me case con su hija – Susana comenzó a llorar y a bajando la cabeza con las manos en ella.

¿Es por mi impedimento verdad? ¿Es por ella?

Susana - Terry se inclinó hacía ella y levantándole la cara por la barbilla – Yo no puedo casarme contigo por que yo ya estoy casado.

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué nueva mentira piensa decirle a mi hija?

Señora, el registro civil de la ciudad de Chicago está disponible para que usted cerciore la veracidad de lo que le estoy diciendo.

Volviendo a mirar a Susana

– Mucho antes del accidente, durante la gira que tuvimos en la ciudad de chicago contraje nupcias con Candy White Andley. Ella es mi esposa y aunque estos meses he estado a tu lado, nunca ha sido con ninguna otra intensión que velar por tu bienestar, pero yo, mi corazón y cuerpo ya le pertenecen a otra.

¡Terry, yo! -

Susana tu sabías desde hace mucho que mis sentimientos eran ajenos a ti. Que la dueña era y es otra. Porque aunque pasaran mil años yo nunca dejaré de amarla.

¿Cómo es posible que jugara de esta forma con mi hija? ¿Usted no es un hombre?

Señora Marlow le pido que controle su vocabulario, recuerde que está en mi casa y está es la casa de mi hijo y puedo mandarla a echar fácilmente.

Yo pienso seguir ayudándote económicamente Susana de por vida si es necesario, pero no voy a atar mi vida a ti, simplemente por que seríamos infelices los dos y por que – Esto lo diría para herir a la señora Marlow- tendrías que ser mi amante por que yo no pienso nunca, pero nunca divorciarme de Candy.

Es usted un irracional, mi hija jamás será su amante… Vámonos Susi, aquí no tenemos nada que hacer. Pero no crea que esto se quedará aquí me ocuparé que su carrera se destruya como la de mi hija quedó destruida por usted.

Luego de unas semanas la noticia llegó a oídos de las Marlow y entre alegría y sonrisas diabólicas la madre de Susana le decía:

Que la sigan buscando, pero te aseguro que no va a aparecer…

¿Madre tu sabes algo y me lo vas a contar?

Una vez te dije que tenía mis métodos para lograr que fueses la señora de Granchester y cómo ves los tengo, él pensó que te iba a humillar y que esa pobre diabla podría ocupar el lugar que tu la gran Susana Marlow debería, el de la Señora Granchester

Con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y súper asustada :

¿Que le hiciste? ¿Contéstame?

Ella, la tal Candy, estaba embarazada e hice lo que tenía que hacer para que ese bebé no naciera…..

Madre nooo, como pudiste…

Ahora no me vengas con esas, ahora mejor, vamos a idear como te vas a convertir en el paño de lagrimas de Terry y así sucesivamente en su esposa.

¿No entiendes lo que hiciste?

La que no entiendes eres tú, estamos en la quiebra y él es la única salida a esto. No me recrimines que todo lo hago por ti. Todo lo hago por tu bien y tu felicidad, mejor deberías de agradecerme que siempre pienso en ti.

Candy cumplió su séptimo mes de embarazo; ya había dejado de llorar y evitaba a toda costa ver cualquier periódico que tuviese información sobre Terry. Deseaba que su bebé ya no sintiera el dolor que ella aún padecía y con toda la fuerza que la caracterizaba decidió dejar atrás toda su antigua vida.

Le dolía pensar en su familia, amigos y sus dos madres, sabía que ahora debía pensar en su bebé. Pero también sabía que debía hacerle saber a sus madres que estaba bien, así que le escribió a Lucy pidiéndole que les hiciera llegar una nota a sus madres, pero que antes le pidiera a estas que por nada del mundo dijeran que Lucy sabía donde Candy se encontraba; y así fue hecho.

 _ **Queria Señorita Pony y Hermana María, perdonen que no pude escribirle anteriormente. Por mi seguridad esta correspondencia debe de quedar en el más oculto de los secretos, mi vida y de las personas que amo corren peligro pero me era necesario hacerles participe a ustedes de que estoy bien.**_

 _ **Las amo…**_

 _ **Candy**_

Dentro del dolor de saberla escondida por miedo a su vida y de seres querido las mujeres suspiraban de alegría al saberla viva, con bien y que ella pronto le escribiría para dejarles saber de cómo estaba.

Terry viajó a Chicago junto a su madre para reunirse con Albert, Elroy, Annie y Archie. Era necesario buscar nuevas pistas, no podían creer como era posible que en tantos meses ni siquiera una pista de Candy White Andley. Durante la reunión que fue llevada en uno de los mejores hoteles de Chicago alguien más se unió a la búsqueda llegando sin ser invitado.


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas noches…

¿Duque Qué haces aquí…? – Preguntó Terry asombrado por su presencia

Yo le informé de lo sucedido hijo, sé que no quieres ayuda pero tu padre tiene influencias que nosotros, ni los Andley tienen… Perdóname por no consultarte pero sabia que me dirías que no.

Terry, hijo sé que como padre no he sido el mejor pero permíteme ayudarte esta vez; permíteme ayudar a Candy esta vez; como no lo hice la primera vez que viniste a mi pidiéndome ayuda.

Terry necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – Le dijo Albert

Asintiendo con la cabeza Terry le hizo paso a su padre en la mesa para que junto compartiera con ellos. En un momento el Duque ya se había hecho cargo de la búsqueda, denotando su don de mando y la suspicacia de ser un lobo viejo comenzó a pedirle a Terry le narrará todos los hechos desde meses antes. El joven no entendía a que se refería su padre más sin embargo este comenzó a sacar una serie documentos de su maletín.

En primer lugar Terry has omitido tu boda con la actual Señorita Andley.

Casada, está confundido Duque, mi sobrina nunca se ha casado, tiene información errónea.

Terry y Albert se miraron a los ojos pues hasta ese momento sólo ellos y su madre sabía de este hecho.

\- Sí tía, Terry y Candy están casados – respondió Albert - La tía con cara de indignación no sabía que decir, Annie y Archie sólo se miraron confundidos ante la nueva noticia.

Cabe la posibilidad que haya sido secuestrada…

¿Qué estás diciendo Richard? – Preguntó Eleonor mientras lo miraba asombrada por la declaración del mismo.

Ya no estamos hablando de la esposa de un simple actor, disculpa hijo no es por minimizar tu trabajo; pero estamos ahora hablando de una de las herederas más importantes de Chicago y esposa de el hijo de un Duque quién es el próximo heredero al ducado.

Elroy no sabía si reír o llorar; su familia ahora aparentaba con una de sangre Real, pero a la misma vez le dolían las palabras del Duque sobre el secuestro. A pesar de que consideraba a Candy una atolondrada y molestosa joven, Candy había llegado a ser parte de su corazón por su forma de ser, por el amor que le daba a sus sobrinos y por que a pesar de todo demostraba con que era una verdadera Andley al defender ese apellido por sobre toda las cosas. Terry no dejaba de sudar y de preocuparse mucho más aún, un secuestro significaba que podrían en este momento estar lastimándola, o peor aún muerta.

Tengo a mis hombre y funcionarios buscándola por doquier. Cada hospital, delegación, cada puesto municipal a nivel nacional tiene orden de avisarme en cuanto Candy White Andley aparezca.

Gracias padre, jamás podré agradecer suficiente lo que estás haciendo por mí. Ella es mi todo y con cada segundo me muero un poco más cada día.

Terry ella va a parecer, ya verás… Candy siempre ha sido muy fuerte y estoy segura que esta no será la excepción, desde niñas ella siempre ha demostrado su fortaleza.

No te preocupes Terry, tienes todo mi apoyo, Candy es mi prima y verás que la encontraremos.

Archie no podía creer que por primera vez sintiera compasión por alguien a quién le tenía tanto odio de joven. Pero al ver un Terry derrotado, sufriendo, llorando y devastado por el dolor entendió que era momento de hacer las paces y que su prima era lo primordial en este momento.

Al próximo día Terry, Eleonor, el Duque y Albert se dirigieron al hogar de Pony, y aunque ya Albert había ido muchas veces a este lugar el corazón de Terry decía que debía ir que allá sabría algo de su esposa. Al llegar al hogar de Pony, a las madres de Candy se les fue imposible mentir al ver como estaba el joven actor.

Terry no sabemos donde está, pero sí hace un tiempo nos llegó una nota diciendo que está bien. – Las damas no dieron más detalles; pues no querían tampoco poner a Terry y su familia en peligro y zozobro.

Gracias damas, ¿pero no entiendo, por qué no aparece? ¿Qué la detiene? Si es que no quiere verme yo me desaparezco pero que vuelva necesito saber que está bien. Esta agonía me está matando.

Mientras otros morían de agonía; una mujer se miraba en el espejo mientras le decía a su hija, ves como te dije ya eres indispensable en la vida de Terry. Con este dolor se ha acercado más a ti, y si mi plan sale como lo tengo estipulado en poco tiempo tu serás la nueva señora Granchester y ahora que sabemos quién es el padre de Terry, tu mi hija serás la próxima duquesa de Granchester.

Susana se reía a medio pesar pues aunque soñaba con Terry; desde el momento en que su madre le hubo dicho de lo que tuvo que hacer para lograrlo no había podido volver a dormir. Todas las noches soñaba con el bebé y con Candy. Se despertaba todas las noches asustada. Susana sufría pues nunca pensó que para ella llegar a ser feliz alguien inocente hubo de morir. Nunca tuvo nada contra Candy, si bien era su rival tampoco le deseaba la muerte y menos a su hijo.

Pero ya era tarde, ya era parte de este conjuro de mentiras y se sentía con las manos tan llena de sangre como su madre. Sabía que aunque se casara con Terry jamás podría ser feliz mientras recordara que un bebé hubo muerto por su culpa. Y si algún día tuviese un hijo sería como recordar la muerte del hijo de Candy y Terry cada vez que lo viese.

El duque decidió mudarse a la ciudad de New York para acompañar a su hijo y mientras su nuera estuviese perdida no lo dejaría solo. Para él la felicidad de su hijo era prioridad, tanto así que tuvo que divorciarse creando uno de los chismes más grande en la sociedad de Inglaterra y en la nobleza a la cual pertenecía.

Padre no debiste hacer todo eso, ahora tendrás serios problemas al volver.

Terry, ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero volver?; mi plan es quedarme definitivamente en esta ciudad, no sólo por que estás tu y necesitas de mi; sino por que ya es hora de que sea dueño de mi destino. Tu me has enseñado uno de los mas grandes ejemplos que he tenido y es luchar por lo que se ama y eso voy hacer. Luego que Candy aparezca pienso pedir tu permiso para cortejar a tu madre.

Sabes que no lo necesitas, siempre que ella así lo quiera yo seré feliz.

Gracias por entenderme.

Los mese siguieron su curso, una familia desesperada quién ya perdía la esperanza de que volviera, una Susana que se acercaba más a Terry haciendo de su amiga y siempre apoyándolo en su dolor y una Candy que aunque lejos no podía olvidar a su Terry. Una tarde de verano mientras tomaban el te de repente Terry dejó caer su tasa sintió un fuerte dolor sobre su pecho que al mismo tiempo le llenaba de felicidad.

Terry, ¿Qué sucede? Estás blanco como papel hijo.

Madre, Candy, algo le debe de estar pasando, pero no es malo, es diferente es algo que no puedo describir.

¡!Terry!

La conexión entre Candy y Terry era increíble ya que en esos mismo momentos ella se encontraba en su recamara junto a la Señora Martha y a una partera dando a luz.

Puja hija, tu puedes, piensa en la alegría que tendrás en breves momentos al ver los ojos de tu bebe.

Me duele… ¡!No puedo!

Uno más Candy, vamos tu puedes.

Y así con la fuerza que la caracterizaba Candy dio a luz a su primer hijo, al verlo no pudo resistir las ganas de llorar y de besarlo, no podía creer lo hermoso que era, era su hijo, el fruto del amor entre ella y Terry. Miraba a su hijo y en el veía a su padre, sus bellos ojos azul zafiro, su naricita que era una mini copia de la de su padre, su pelo castaño, en fin el bebe era una mini copia de Terry.

Está hermoso Candy, parece un ángel.

¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo el señor Justin – Deseo conocer a mi nieto

Señora Granchester ¿Qué nombre le pondrá a su hijo?

Terrece Graum Granchester; como su padre.

Es bello y me imagino que es idéntico a el por que no tiene nada tuyo Candy. Bueno sólo algunas pequeñas pecas en su naricita.

Si abuelo el pequeño Terry es la viva imagen de su padre.

Tenemos que preparar todo con el padre para su bautizo, esto de ser abuela me gusta mucho.

Gracias Martha y Justin, gracias por hacerme parte de su familia y apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba.

Tu eres nuestra hija Candy y siempre estaremos para ti.

La primera noche junto a su bebé Candy la pasó feliz, al fin algo de Terry que podía tocar y pasar todo ese amor que estuvo dormido durante estos 8 meses. Al fin un hijo de Terry; al pensar que él no fue parte de este evento se lleno de dolor, pero entendía que fue por el bien de todos.

El tiempo pasó y ya pronto se acercaba el primer cumpleaños del pequeño Terry. Su primer año y ya sabía caminar, decía mamá y era muy independiente.

No puedo creer Candy que ya nuestro pequeño va a cumplir un año, mi nieto es todo un amor.

Si Abuela, el pequeño Terry es un travieso y ustedes lo consienten mucho.

En una semana llega Lucy para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Terry.

Lucy… Ella no se imagina cuanto le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi y mi bebé.

Ella te quiere y aunque yo creo que hiciste mal al no contarle a tu esposo sobre lo que te sucedió, te entiendo, quizás yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Terry… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?

No muy lejos de ahí…

No pudo dañarse este tren en otra ciudad…

Terry; hijo tranquilízate, son cosas que pasan; que tal si mejor acompañas a tu madre a dar un paseo por esta pequeña ciudad. Hace un día muy bello y se me antoja algo rico de comer.

Si Terry acompaña a tu madre, yo me quedaré con los demás actores aquí y en cuanto todo esté listo les busco.

Gracias Robert, si madre vamos.

Desde hacia ya tiempo la madre del joven se había convertido en su inseparable dama de compañía, ella temía por que su hijo volviera al alcohol o se hiciera algo contra si mismo. Terry jamás había vuelto hacer el joven alegre, jamás se le volvió a ver sonreír. Era triste y miserable; él sólo encontraba paz en el teatro. Cuando subía a escena se olvidaba de todo y en esos momentos se sentía ser otra persona.


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras Candy y la Señora Martha hablaban sobre la fiesta del pequeño Terry y todos los preparativos que tendrían que realizar para su primer año, éste se escapo de la panadería; disimuladamente salió a la calle y vio de lejos unos globos de colores que llamaron su atención el bebé comenzó a caminar hasta que se tropezó con un par de largas piernas.

Terry quién caminaba con la cabeza cabizbaja al ver aquel pequeño sonrió.

Jovencito debe tener más cuidado donde camina

Quizás fue el llamado de la sangre que el pequeño Terry le abrió los brazo pidiéndole que le cargara y este sin más ni más le cargo. Al ver Eleonor esta escena se quedo pasmada al ver el parecido del pequeño con Terry.

Es un bebé hermoso; se parece tanto a ti cuando eras pequeño.

Madre que cosas dices, ¿Quiénes serán los padres de este caballerito?

Algo le ataba al bebé, ni siquiera la insistencia de su madre de cargarlo pudo hacer que este dejara de cargar al pequeño Terry. Candy miro a los lados y comenzó a llamar a su hijo, al no verlo ella y Martha salieron como locas a la calle decidiendo dividirse para lograr encontrarlo mejor.

Al parecer este pequeño se ha encariñado contigo hijo

No se que me pasa pero siento como si lo conociera.

Mira que bello se ve jugando con su globo.

Tiene el mismo color de tus ojos, ojala tuviese una foto tuya hijo de pequeño, es increíble el parecido.

Con que aquí estás pequeño travieso. – Dijo la señora Martha – Mil gracias, este pequeño travieso tiene a su pobre madre loca buscándolo.

Es un placer; para nosotros ha sido un placer cuidarlo.

El pequeño hizo hasta lo imposible por seguir en los brazos de Terry cosa que le pareció bien rara a la Señora Martha.

Es increíble, El pequeño Terry nunca se queda con ningún extraño. Su madre dice que salió igual a su padre, odioso e ingreido.

¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba el bebé?

Señora mi travieso ángel se llama Terry… Y allá viene su madre ya verá lo molesta que se va a poner.

Caminando con pasos largos Candy se dirigía hacia el lugar donde pudo divisar a la Señora Martha hablando mientras alguien tenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos. Al llegar y escuchar la voz de Candy, Terry y Eleonor voltearon al mismo tiempo para verla allí frente a ellos. Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; era el su Terry con su hijo en los brazos, no sabía que decir no podía hablar, sentía que la tierra le daba vueltas. Terry se encontraba en el mismo trance, no sabía si era verdad o era efecto de unas de sus fantasías.

Candy

Terry… No, aléjate de mi… Por favor vete…

Sin más ni más le arrancó el bebé de los brazos y comenzó a correr, por un momento Terry quedo petrificado hasta que escucho la voz de su madre diciéndole

Que esperas ve!

Si

Terry comenzó a seguirla y sin dejar de perderla de vista vio cuando ella subía por una puerta al lado de una pequeña panadería. El hizo lo mismo y al ella intentar entrar y cerrar la puerta el la detuvo colocando un zapato en medio evitando que ella pudiera dejarlo afuera.

Candy; Dios no se que decir, ¡Candy eres tu!

Vete, aléjate de nosotros, por favor por tu bien y el de mi hijo, por favor

¿De nuestro hijo dirás? ¿Cómo pudiste esconderte todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo pudiste encenderme a mi hijo? Habla por Dios Candy, habla…

¡Vete! No te me acerques, por favor…

Ella comenzó a llorar de una forma desesperada y abrazando su bebé quien también comenzó a llorar se dejo caer al piso. Terry se acercó a ella y mientras el se acercaba ella más lloraba. No podía ni hablar de tanto llorar. En esos momentos la Señoras Martha y Eleonor entraron al apartamento y vieron a una pareja tirada en el piso llorando como niños y el pequeño que asustado por la situación buscó los brazos de su padre para sentirse seguro.

Pasaron más de dos horas y el cuadro seguía igual, la Señora Martha y Eleonor pudieron quitarle el pequeño Terry; le dieron de comer y lo acostaron pues no era bueno para el que viera esa escena.

Candy por favor háblame. No sabes lo que he pasado todo este tiempo

Hijo déjala que se tranquilice.

Fueron tantas las lagrimas que quedo dormida, Terry la levanto en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama, al depositarla le dio un besos suave en los labios y se dirigió a su bebé. Era hermoso, no podía imaginar que ese pequeño caballero que hasta hace pocas horas le había abierto los brazos ahora era el dueño de la mitad de su corazón. Observó cada detalle de su hijo, sus manitas, la forma de dormir, sus pequeña nariz llena de las pecas de su madre. Moría de ganas de abrazarlo y de sentir su calor, decirle que él era su padre y que ya nunca más estarían separados.

Madre por favor comunica a Robert que no partiré con ustedes. Mi lugar está

aquí.

Ya lo he hecho le dije que nosotros nos quedábamos y he rentado dos habitaciones en el hotel de la ciudad.

No me moveré de aquí

Señora Eleonor, tenemos una habitación en nuestro departamento, sería un honor si se quedase con nosotros, creo que Candy y Terry necesitarán que estemos lo más cerca posible de ellos.

Mil gracias Señora Martha. Con gusto acepto

Joven Terry, no sea muy duro con Candy, cuando sepa todo lo que ella ha pasado y como ha preferido estar lejos de todos sus seres queridos en especial de usted entonces entenderá el gran amor que ella le tiene.

No se preocupe Señora Martha, yo esperaré todo el tiempo necesario para que ella me cuente y le aseguro que no guardaré ningún reproche. Pero entiéndame que necesito saber.

Si le entiendo pero espere que ella se tranquilice. Hágalo por ella, por usted y por su hijo.

Así lo haré. Buenas noches.

Mientras tanto tenga estás sabanas y almohada para que trate de descansar ha sido un día de muchas emociones.

Gracias.

Si antes no dormía por la angustia, ahora no podía dormir por la alegría que tenia en su corazón, la encontró, viva, sana y con el retoño de su amor. Pero necesitaba saber, que hizo que ella se alejara y se escondiera, ocultándole su embarazo y por que el miedo en su mirada cuando lo vio.

Eran ya pasada de las 4 de la mañana y al parecer la falta de insomnio era algo que heredaban los Granchester pues el pequeño Terry se dirigió a la sala y al ver a su padre se acercó a él.

¿Tampoco puedes dormir? Ven déjame cargarte yo te ayudaré a conciliar el sueño pequeño..

Y sin más los dos quedaron dormidos uno sobre el otro. La sensación de seguridad que el bebé sentía era comparada con la alegría que sentía el corazón de Terry al tener a su hijo en sus brazos. Sobre su vientre durmiéndolo.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana Candy despertó asustada al no ver a su hijo en la cuna, salió corriendo a la sala y sus ojos comenzaron a descargar lagrimas de alegría al ver lo que para ella era imposible hasta en sus sueños. El pequeño Terry sobre el vientre de su padre dormido los dos. Terry estaba bien incomodo pero se veía pleno, feliz y tranquilo. _Son hermosos, los amo tanto, son mi vida…_ Pensaba Candy mientras se deleitaba con hermoso cuadro de sus dos amores juntos.

Candy fue al baño, se arregló y bajo a la panadería; como todos los día era la encargada de abrir y no podía decepcionar a sus nuevos abuelos. Dejando todo listo y el personal haciendo su labor volvió a su departamento y contemplo por instante aquel hermoso cuadro. Luego fue a visitar a sus abuelos como siempre hacía a tomarse su primera tasa de café con ellos. Pero esta vez era diferente allí con ellos estaba su suegra la Señora Eleonor, como siempre toda una dama, bella y sofisticada.

Buenos días

Buenos días Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Mucho mejor, gracias Señora Eleonor

Ya sabes que me gusta que me llames Eleonor

Si…

Ven siéntate hija, tomate el café y luego se que harás lo que tienes que hacer por el bien tuyo, de tu esposo y de tu hijo sobre todo.

Si abuela, tengo que hacerlo, ayer el destino hizo que el pequeño Terry fuese quién encontrará a su padre.

Debiste de verlo cuando se encontraron, inmediatamente hubo una conexión y el parecido, es una mini copia de mi hijo.

Si lo es; es idéntico a su padre.

Creo que es mejor que valla a mi departamento, ya casi es hora de darle de comer a Terry…

Ahora si que tendremos confusión… Dos Terry, espero que el grande no sea tan travieso como el pequeño.

Ay abuelo mucho más…

Todos rieron pero ella sabía del carácter de Terry que quizás no le iba a ir tan bien como ellos pensaban. Al llegar al departamento encontró a dos bellos caballeros en la cocina preparando desayuno. El bebé al ver a su madre corrió hacia ella abriéndole los brazos.

Buenos días Candy. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Buenos días Terry; mucho mejor estoy mucho más tranquila.

Que tal si desayunamos los tres y luego conversamos; no quiero que peleemos o que gritemos, no deseo que el pequeño Terry se asuste de nuevo.

Si, gracias…

La pequeña familia se desayuno como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacían; parecían como si esa escena era algo ya normal entre ellos, mientras daban de comer se reían de las cosas que hacia su hijo; ella le regañaba por sus modales y el lo defendía.

No se puede contigo, vas a malcriarlo tu también

Por supuesto que sí Candy, además el sólo esta jugando con su comida antes de comérsela

Tiene que aprender a comportarse

Es sólo un bebé y según tengo entendido aun no cumple el año

No, la próxima semana es su primer cumpleaños

Candy a pesar de la grata conversación evitaba mirarle a los ojos, ella sentía que el la poseía cada vez que la miraba.

Entonces haremos una gran fiesta para celebrar su primer añito.

Pensaba sólo hacer algo entre nosotros la familia y Lucy.

¿Lucy, la enfermera?

Si, ella es la nieta de Martha y Justin – Terry no quiso decir nada, aún no era el momento para hablar y quería seguir disfrutando de su esposa y su hijo.

Creo que habrán cambios en la fiesta del pequeño Terry


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de un alegre y divertido desayuno Candy entendió que era hora de hablar con Terry y le llevó el bebé a sus abuelitas. Eleonor al ver el bebé corrió a los brazos de Candy a quitárselo y llenarlo de besos; Eleonor veía en el a su Terry en el pequeño. Ella lo abrazaba mientras lagrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos. Candy volvió a su pequeño departamento donde le esperaba un hombre que recientemente había vuelto a nacer.

Terry recordaba por algunos instante el día de ayer, con el mal humor que se había levantado odiando a todo y a todos. Y para el colmo de sus males cómo el destino le jugo la mejor de las cartas al hacer que el tren en el cual se dirigía a la ciudad de New York se averiara justo en esta pequeña ciudad que para el era inexistente. Además de que si a alguien tenia que agradecer era a su madre por ser tan insistente y casi obligarlo a que le acompañara a dar un paseo.

Al entrar Candy suspiro, respiró muy profundo y mirándole a los ojos se acercó a él. Ella trato de hacerse la fuerte pero lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su mejillas.

Candy dime, por favor háblame…

¡Terry, perdóname!

¿Por qué no me hablas? Dime por lo que más quiera

Lo que más quiero son mi hijo y tu; por ustedes los hice.

Para Terry fue un corrientoso a su corazón al escuchar que ella todavía lo amaba; que era importante para ella pero entonces su cabeza se lleno de confusión.

Entonces… Si soy lo que más quiere ¿Por qué me alejaste de ti y de mi hijo? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Por tu vida Terry y la de mi hijo…

Terry no entendía, estaba desesperado por que hablara todo pero también se acordaba de la señora Martha, tenía que tener paciencia; no quería volver a perderla y muchos menos ahora que tenían un hijo…

El día que salí de New York, luego que te deje con Susana, me di cuenta de mi error, yo era tu esposa y ya sabía que estaba de encargo.

El quería hacerle mil preguntas ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué se fue sabiendo que tenia su hijo en su vientre?; de repente se recordó de su despedida y de cuando ella le dijo _Nosotros estaremos bien_ ; quería preguntar mil cosas pero decidió seguir escuchando; pronto llegaría su turno de hablar.

Cuando llegue a Chicago comencé a caminar al darme cuenta de mi error de haberte dejado, pero fue muy tarde… Unos hombre me agarraron y me llevaron a un callejón oscuro. – Candy no pudo contener el llanto y mientras recordaba comenzó a llorar - Allí comenzaron a golpearme y me dijeron que su trabajo era matar a mi hijo y que si volvía a buscarte te matarían también a ti.

Terry apretó sus puños y de pronto dio un golpe rompiendo la pared. Candy al ver eso dio un brinco del susto y pronto corrió a socorrer su mano. El dolor que el tenia en las manos no era ni cercano al que tenia en su corazón al saber que ella y su pequeño fueron victimas de tantos golpes y de tantas amenazas.

Discúlpame Candy, tu y mi hijo son los más importante en mi vida y saber que te atacaron de esa forma y que yo no estuve para protegerte me llena de rabia e impotencia.

Perdóname Terry…

No tienes que pedir perdón… Continua por favor, necesito saber, necesito entender…

Mientras ella le ayudaba con su mano lastimada y lagrimas caían en sus mejillas seguía narrándole lo sucedido.

Me golpearon tanto que perdí la razón, al despertar me encontré en el hospital junto a mi amiga Lucy, quien es nieta de los señores que conociste. Al contarle la historia y sin saber si aun me seguían y con miedo de que volviesen hacernos daño; pues mi bebé seguía vivo; aferrado a mi vientre a pesar de que yo estaba llena de moretones y bien agolpada nuestro bebe no sufrió nada. Pensé en buscar a Albert pero iba a ser un gran problema para los Andley, si la tía se enteraba hubiese sido un gran inconveniente para la familia. No podía pensar en buscarte pues te podrían hacer daño y entonces Lucy me ofreció su apartamento, su familia y un trabajo que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo a poder mantener a nuestro hijo.

Terry no podía hablar, solo podía llorar, de rabia, de frustración, de tantas cosas que no entendía y agarrándole la mano a su pecosa la llevo a el abrazándola fuertemente con miedo, con dolor pero sobre todo con mucho amor.

Pasaron un lago rato de esta manera, no era necesario que se hablaran pues ellos se entendían sin hablar. Era un lenguaje sólo de ellos dos; algo que los unía y que era inexplicable.

Perdóname Terry por no buscarte antes… Perdóname

No tengo nada que perdonarte, todo quedó atrás, yo los voy a cuidar con mi vida si es necesario. Nadie le hará ningún daño.

Me hiciste mucha falta

Y tu a mi, no te imaginas como… Nunca más me vuelvas a dejar te lo suplico

Nunca te dejaré…

Buscando la boca de su mujer; Terry acerco sus labios a los de ella besándola con unas ansias locas, besándola como si fuese el final de los tiempos; demostrándole con cada beso, con cada caricia que él la deseaba más que nunca… Mientras la besaba le iba subiendo el vestido y llevándola poco a poco a la cama. Ella lo besaba con igual pasión y deliro que él; deseando que las tantas capas de ropa no existiesen y poder sentir su piel una vez más.

Ella no pensó que volvería hacer la mujer de Terry. Ni en sus más locos sueños podía imaginarse haciendo el amor en esta su ahora cama junto a él.

Con una agilidad increíble Terry quito el vestido de su esposa, para luego quedar el también desnudo. No fue como las primeras veces, algo sutil y delicado, esta vez era muy pasional, eran meses de desesperación, meses de angustia, meses donde su lívido se esfumo para darle paso al dolor, mismo que hoy hacia su parición haciéndose dueño una vez más de la mujer que para el era la más hermosa del mundo.

Terry la besaba pasionalmente tocaba con sus dedos la intimidad de sus pliegues haciéndola gemir como ya ni ella misma se acordaba podía hacer. El no aguantó más y de un solo golpe se coloco dentro de ella sintiéndola suya, amándola como el primer día; como siempre. Terry hacia un vaivén de movimientos que lograban hacerla arquear la espalda mientras el se deleitaba con verle la cara con cada orgasmo que ella lograba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el se vertiera en ella, abrasándola y besándola.

Luego de que su respiración volvió a la normalidad Terry abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer y con pequeños besos le decía cuanto la amaba.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de New York Susana esperaba a Terry en la estación de tren feliz de que el por fin volviera de su larga gira… Muchas fueron las personas que bajaban del tren, muchos los actores, actrices y parte del equipo y nada de él, Susana desesperada hacia que su mucama la llevara de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la esplenda masculina figura de su tan deseado Terry. Desde lejos vio Robert Hattaway y de forma abrupta le grito a su mucama que la llevase a el.

Robert, Robert, ¿Dónde está Terry?

Saludos Susana, acaso se te han olvidado los buenos modales de una joven de tu clase.

No estoy para bromas absurdas en estos momentos. ¿Dónde está Terry?

Terry y su madre decidieron tomar un descanso en un pueblo cercano. Querían despejar su vista y oídos del **"ruido molesto"** de la ciudad.

¿Cómo es posible que no me lo dijera? ¿Por qué no me escribió? Yo le hubiese alcanzado.

Susana, deberías olvidarte de Terry, nunca te verá de la forma en que tu lo ves a él. Tu bien sabes que su corazón tiene dueña y que te trata amable pues es un caballero.

Tu no sabes lo que Terry realmente siente, en estos meses me ha demostrado que me ama.

¿Te lo ha dicho?

Cuándo el amor es verdadero no hacen faltas las palabras…

No me gustaría que te desilusiones… Mejor ve a tu casa y descansa cuando el vuelva seguro te buscará…

¿Te dijo cuando volvería?

No, y no creo que lo haga por ahora…

Susana molesta por la breve conversación con el productor y peor aún sabiéndose excluida de los planes de Terry decidió ir a su casa y esperar a que Terry volviera y le explicara.

Hija, no estas actuando como una futura duquesa

No me importa ningún titulo, sólo lo quiero a él, aquí conmigo, mío y a mi lado hasta que sólo queden nuestro huesos.

Tranquilízate hija ya nadie ni nada te alejará de él, yo me ocupe de ello y si alguien se atreviera le tendría preparo el mismo final.

Madre…

Las imágenes de las pesadillas de Susana volvieron a su mente el ver una Candy ensangrentada y escuchar los grito de un bebé la hacían alucinar y querer salir corriendo. Susana comenzó a gritar y a taparse los oídos, no podía más con su conciencia; con los gritos de dolor que escuchaba y con las imágenes de sangre. Sangre que no sólo veía en el piso, sino que en sus manos…

¡No, cállense!, madre cállalos, cállalos


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

La madre de Susana no quitaba la mirada de su hija quién se tapaba los oídos y gritaba con desesperación palabras incongruentes para la servidumbre que la miraba asustada pero no para su madre quien si entendía lo que ella decía.

Susana, tranquilízate, hija; salgan de aquí, lárguense

Madre dile que se vallan

La señora Marlow miró a su hija de forma dura y sin ningún sentimiento en su expresión facial. Cuando Susana intentó volver a gritar su madre la abofeteo de una forma tan fuerte que la misma se cayo de la silla de ruedas.

Deja tu loquera, no me sirves así.

¡Madre!

Yo no me ensucié las manos para que ahora me salgas con estas cosas Susana; desde ya te vas comportando como la futura duquesa que serás.

Susana miró a su madre con miedo, no reconocía a este ser que estaba frente a ella. Y lo peor aún es que ella no quería ser parte de todas las tramas de su madre.

Candy y Terry se terminaban de arreglar de lo que había sido un encuentro increíblemente pasional entre los esposos y se dirigían hacia el apartamento del lado.

Candy… Terry ¿Cómo están?

Martha no te das cuenta la cara de enamorados que tienen, creo que la pregunta está demás

Estamos muy bien gracias abuelos

El pequeño Terry al verlos salió corriendo, pero esta vez a los brazos de su padre, los cuales lo esperaban con mucho amor y felicidad.

¿Y yo? - Decía Candy mientras se abrazaban padre he hijo.

Tengo todo el amor del mundo para ti mi dulce pecosa

Sin dejarla responder la halo por un brazo y la abrazó junto a su hijo. La madre de Terry estaba feliz, no sólo ver a su hijo junto al amor de su vida, sino el verlo realizado con su familia. Ver al pequeño Terry en brazos de su padre era como volver a ver a Richard junto a Terry. Siguieron conversando cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Candy brincó de susto y abrió los ojos, todos pudieron notar el miedo que sentía.

Amor no te preocupes yo estoy aquí; yo los defenderé ante todos y ante todo.

Si…. –

Cuando el señor Justin abrió la puerta se encontró con dos hombres, uno rubio como el sol y otro todo elegante y seriamente comenzó a introducirse con todo el aire de aristócrata que poseía.

Buenos días soy el Duque de Granchester y el es el Señor William Andlye, estamos buscando a nuestros hijos; Candy y Terry.

¡Albert!

Candy mi pequeña….

Y saliendo sin más ni más se abrazaron y ambos comenzaron a llorar de alegría; de dolor y sobre todo por el reencuentro.

No sabes lo que han sido estos meses, pensé lo peor

Perdóname, no quise; pero tenía miedo

No te preocupes luego hablaremos con calma

Padre… Albert, gracias por venir. –

Y por primera vez en muchos años Richard sintió el abrazo de su hijo; fueron tantas las emociones que comenzó a llorar cosa que hizo que todos en aquel lugar se quedarán boca abierta, ya que el nunca mostraba ninguna muestra sentimientos. Mientras los Granchester se abrazaban uno más se unía a ese abrazo. Richard miró con mucha curiosidad y bajando a la altura del niño le dijo.

Eres el niño más bello que he visto en toda mi vida.

Será por que es una mini imitación de nuestro hijo.

Padre, Albert les presento a Terry Granchester JR.

¿Mi nieto?

Nuestro nieto Richard… Veo que la historia es bien larga…

Y abrazando y cargando el bebé los Granchester y Andlye gozaban de un instante de felicidad en familia, tal y como Candy hubo soñado. Luego de que pasara la alegría del reencuentro los tres hombres se fueron hacía el departamento de Candy ha hablar de forma más tranquila, Terry pidió que Candy se quedará con su madre e hijo pues no quería volver a verla sufrir al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Esto no se quedará así, moveré cielo y tierra para dar con los responsable, nadie se mete con un Granchester y queda impune, nadie le hará daño a mi nieto, mi hijo o mi nuera.

Por primera vez en mi vida me siento de manos atadas Terry, soy el padre adoptivo de Candy y no estuve cuando me necesito.

Albert te entiendo me siento igual…

Terry quién hizo esto lo hizo con la intención de que jamás volvieras con Candy, y lo peor es que sabían que estaba embarazada.

Quien hizo esto no tiene corazón padre.

Lo lamentará y de eso me encargaré yo…

Terminó el duque dando instrucciones para volver lo antes posible a la ciudad de New York junto a su familia.

Volver a New York, no por favor no quiero.

Candy; amor nosotros estaremos juntos todo el tiempo

Candy he contratado un grupo de expertos en seguridad los cuales los protegerán a los 4 todo el tiempo.

¿A los 4? – Dijo Eleonor con inquietud

Si madre, tu también, debemos protegerlas, no queremos sorpresas

Candy; pequeña el Duque y Terry los protegerán; confía en ellos, piensa que ya no habrá nadie ni nada que los separes mientras estén juntos.

Albert yo…

Tu siempre has sido muy fuerte, no dejes que estas malas personas te transformen en lo que no eres.

Tengo miedo – Y corriendo a los brazos de Terry comenzó a llorar

No temas pequeña pecosa, yo siempre te cuidaré.

El duque, Albert y Eleonor se despidieron y fueron al hotel del pueblo a esperar el nuevo día que le traería su partida a la ciudad de New York. Por otro lado Candy, Terry y su pequeño degustaban de una rica cena hecha por los dos. Luego de que Terry durmiera a su pequeño ella comenzó hacer su equipaje. Con tristeza veía el pequeño departamento que fungió de hogar durante tantos meses.

No estés triste amor, todo estará bien – Le decía Terry mientras la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello.

Se que ahora todo estará bien y que tu y nuestro bebé estarán bien; por mucho tiempo temí que les hicieran daño. Yo sabría reponerme si me sucediera algo, pero si fuese a ustedes no se lo que haría.

No pienses más…

Poco a poco las llamas de la pasión volvieron arder entre los dos y con un ardiente beso comenzaron a hervir en ellos. Candy dejó de pensar entre besos y caricias que Terry con ferviente amor hacia en todo su cuerpo, en todo su ser en toda ella. Fue tanto el placer que quedaron exhaustos; dormidos y felices.

Temprano en la mañana se despedían de los que ella conocía como sus abuelos y con lagrimas de alegría le decía que les escribiría, que jamás les olvidaría y que toda la vida les agradecerían la ayuda y el apoyo durante todos esos meses.

Señora Granchester espere por favor – Se escuchaba la voz del joven panadero Tony quien traía un pequeño regalo en sus manos

Tony… ¿Que sucedes?

Esto es para mi pequeño amigo Terry, es su regalo de cumpleaños, quería dárselo pero como escuché que se iba con su esposo…

Mi gracias por todo Tony… - Abrazando al joven se despidió de él

Mientras todos estaban sentados en el tren Terry la miraba con cara de satisfacción, con alegría y mucho amor…

Sabes Candy…

Si señor Granchester…

Nunca te hubiésemos encontrado… Pues durante todo este tiempo buscábamos a Candy White Andley y veo que ahora te llamas Candy Granchester…

Candy se sonrojo al ver la cara de su suegro que lleno de orgullo decía el nuevo nombre de Candy. Esta le explicó el por que y Terry acercándose a su oído sin que nadie más pudiese escuchar le dijo

el día que te cambies el nombre te dejo de decir pecosa… Señora Granchester…

Todos miraban la cara sonrojada de Candy mientras felices agarrados de la mano y con su pequeño llegaban a su nuevo destino. Al llegar a la estación de tren Candy se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más que ellos bajando, que no había nadie más en la plataforma y que unos hombres unos hombres de seguridad los acompañaban. Ella cargaba a su bebe y agarraba la mano de Terry fuertemente mientras que Albert estaba a su lado para darle seguridad. El camino a la casa del Duque fue increíblemente largo para ella que abrasaba su hijo con los ojos cerrados.

Ya en la casa se sintió mucha más tranquila, estaba recobrando su carácter y más al darse cuenta de que realmente ya no estaba sola. Terry, Albert y su padre se encerraron en el estudio pues ya el duque tenia pistas de quienes la habían golpeado…


	12. Chapter 12

Terry ante lo acontecido con Candy y el pequeño Terry creo que deberías pensar seriamente en ocupar el ducado, aquí en esta ciudad no podremos cuidarlos como lo podríamos hacer en Inglaterra.

Durante el viaje estuve pensándolo padre y creo que es lo mejor, yo deseo cuidar a mi familia y haré todo lo necesario para cumplirlo

Aunque eso sea olvidándote de tu sueño – Dijo Albert mirando la expresión de Terry al recordarle el teatro

Con todo lo que pasó entendí que mi verdadero sueño es Candy y mi hijo, yo podría vivir sin el teatro, pero sin ellos mi vida no tendría sentido. Sé lo que es vivir un sueño y perderlo, eso sentí el día que me dijiste Albert que Candy estaba desaparecida.

Creo que no hay más nada que decir…

Si padre; vuelvo a Inglaterra con mi familia y a ocupar lo que por derecho me toca

No sabes lo feliz que me haces hijo, allá podremos lograr que tu familia, perdón nuestra familia este segura. Por otro lado debo de decirles que gracias a mis hombres ya tenemos pistas de los hombres que golpearon a Candy.

¿Dónde están esos desgraciados? Me las van a pagar…

Tranquilo hijo, ya todo está bajo control, ellos están bajo el control de mis hombres en la comisaría, es necesario que Candy nos acompañe para que los reconozca y poder de esta manera colocar todo el peso de la ley sobre ellos

quedándose muy pensativo por un momento Terry se sentó frente a su padre y le dijo:

No creo que ella esté lista para algo así padre

Yo pienso igual que Terry, Candy no es la misma de antes…

Luego de ver su actitud el día que la encontré y el miedo en sus ojos cuando me hablaba… Oh! No se imaginan como me sentí al ver a mi pecosa que siempre ha sido fuerte asustada.

Mientras hablaban Candy discretamente escuchaba y entendió que no podía seguir con tantos miedos, y abriendo la puerta de un solo tiro miro fijamente a Albert, Terry y el Duque. Sin decir palabras entro a la reunión de estos tres caballeros y les dijo: 

Cuenten conmigo, yo no voy a salir corriendo, nunca he sido cobarde y mucho menos lo seré ahora cuando mi hijo necesita que su madre lo cuide y lo defienda y tu Terry se bien que me conoces y que sabes que no soy así. Díganme a donde tengo que ir y que tengo que hacer.

¡Candy!

Mi pequeña me alegro tanto que como siempre afrentes tus miedos.

Si Albert, por mucho tiempo lo tuve por mi hijo y por ti Terry, por que si a ustedes le sucediera algo yo moriría, pero también se que de mí depende cerrar este capitulo para poder continuar con nuestras vida y ofrecerle una mejor a nuestro hijo.

Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, mañana a primera hora iremos a que testifique y te cerciore que estos hombres son los atacadores.

Estaremos listos padre…

Yo también los acompañaré- Dijo Albert quien orgulloso miraba a Candy con mucho amor.

Al llegar la noche la joven pareja abrasada en sus aposentos comentaban todo lo que habían pasado en esos meses alejados el uno del otro. Como s extrañaron y como Terry llegó a pensar por momentos que ella estaba muerta pero que algo en su pecho siempre le impedía continuar con esos sentimientos y pensamientos. Candy se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Terry, acariciándolo y tocándolo como sólo ella podía hacerlo…

Amor esta tarde mientras hablaba con mi padre pensé que era mejor para la seguridad tuya y de nuestro hijo que volviéramos a Inglaterra.

Terry, yo iré a donde tu decidas pero creo que debes pensarlo bien; tu tienes una carrera y muchas metas aún por cumplir. – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente

Ya no es sólo mi sueño de hacer teatro, es mi sueño de tener una familia el cual por fin se cumplió, quizás no como lo soñé; pero la tengo y es lo más importante para mi… Ustedes son lo más importante para mí…

Y tu para mi…

La mañana siguiente Candy y Terry bajaban juntos de la mano mientras Eleonor jugaba junto a su nieto, el pequeño Terry; quien era súper feliz en los brazos de su abuela…

Nunca me imaginé que tu padre y madre consintieran tanto a nuestro bebé

Para ellos es el tener la oportunidad de estar juntos y con su hijo; nuestro hijo pequeña pecosa…

No te imaginas lo feliz que soy Terry de estar otra vez contigo, me parece un sueño

No lo es; es nuestra realidad, una dulce realidad…

Buenos días hijos, ¿Cómo amanecieron?

Buenos días padres

Buenos día Richard y Eleonor…

Hijo es hora de irnos

Al llegar a la delegación Terry sostenía la nerviosa manos de su esposa mientras caminaban junto al Duque camino a reconocer a quienes fueron la pero pesadilla de Candy durante mucho tiempo. Al llegar fuero llevados a una habitación pequeña donde ella estaría frente a frente junto a esos maleantes.

Buenos días Señores y Señora Granchester, soy el encargado de esta delegación; aquí están los apresados para que sean reconocido por la señora.

Al verlos Candy quedo en shock, paralizada y sin habla; los reconoció de una y con las fuertes manos de Terry en su espalda sosteniéndola pudo luego de una larga pausa hablar.

Efectivamente ellos son los que me hirieron.

Terry intentó acercase a ellos con todo el odio y rabia que su corazón pudo albergar con esos dos hombres que le habían ocasionado tanto dolor a su esposa, pero este fue detenido por las manos y miradas de su padre.

Muchas gracias señora Granchester, si desea puede retirarse el Duque y nosotros nos encargaremos.

Gracias Padre; llevaré a Candy a la casa.

Mientras Candy y el Duque se acercaba a estos dos esposados hombres a quienes miraba de una forma muy ruda, los miró de arriba abajo y de una comenzó hablarles:

Caballeros espero que entiendan que la mujer a la cuales ustedes lastimaron es parte de la realeza Inglesa y mi nuera. Y esto significa que tengo todo el derecho de pedir su extradición a mi país donde me encargaré que lo que le hicieron a mi nuera lo paguen mil veces más. No tan sólo eso que les aseguro que su estadía en esta prisión será un paraíso comparado con todo lo que sufrirán en las de mi país.

Los hombres se miraban y comenzando a sudar de los nervios se pusieron de rodilla y comenzaron a pedir clemencia al Duque que los miraba de forma déspota.

Señor solo cumplíamos ordenes, nosotros no sabíamos quien era ella, por favor no nos envíen a Inglaterra, tenemos familia y aunque estemos en prisión queremos poder verlos.

Sabemos que lo que hicimos lo pagaremos pero haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que nos dejen aquí.

Ya nos comenzamos a entender, ¿Quién les pago para hacerle daño a mi nuera? ¿Y cuál fue exactamente la orden que le dieron?

La orden fue de matar la criatura que ella esperaba y dejarla tan mal que no pudiera moverse además de amenazarla con matar al actor si ella volvía a verlo

Esto es demasiado… ¿Quién les pago para hacerle daño a mi nuera? ¿Quién? Hablen o les juro que no volverán a ver la luz del día en una de las peores mazmorras de Inglaterra.


	13. Chapter 13

Los atacantes de Candy se miraban al tiempo que entendían que llegaban a un final donde no había más elección que decir la verdad y tratar de librarse de lo que ya habían escuchado era lo peor de lo peor; caer un las mazmorras de los ingleses.

Quien nos pagó fue una señora; ella nos contactó y nos aseguró que sería bien fácil; lo cual fue..

¿Cuál es el nombre de esa "señora"?

No me acuerdo bien; creo era merlo; metow

Marlow…

Si; ese mismo es… Marlow

No puedo creer que esa mujer se haya atrevido hacer algo así, nunca me cayo bien pero llegar a algo de este tamaño. Cómo una mujer, madre puede mandar hacerle daño a un bebé que aún ni siquiera ha nacido. Señores oficiales, pido la más alta de las penas para estos hombres, les di mi palabra que no me los llevaría a Inglaterra, pero requiero de ustedes la pena más larga y concerniente a la señora Marlow… A ella la quiero enterrada en la peor de las mazmorras, quiero que pague el haber intentado contra mi familia, contra mi nuera y mi nieto. Además de haber amenazado contra la vida de un diplomático como lo es mi hijo.

¿Sabe donde podemos encontrar a esta señora?

Si, vamos de inmediato, es hora de que pague….

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Granchester; Candy se encontraba en la habitación junto a su pequeño y a su suegra dialogando sobre todo lo que ella había vivido en ese instantes de ver esos hombres. Mientras que Terry en el primer piso recibía una visita muy inoportuna.

Señorita infórmele al Señor Terry que Susana y la Señora Marlow están aquí.

Rápido sirvienta muévete.

No tienen por que hablarle de esa forma a las personas que trabajan en esta casa, ellas son tan importantes como ustedes.

Discúlpanos Terry es que estábamos preocupadas por ti; hace días que no sabíamos de ti y sabes que para mi eres bien importante si tu no estas me siento perdida.

Tiene que entender que mi hija depende mucho de usted.

En eso se escucho una voz de mujer a la cual las mujeres voltearon a ver con toda sorpresa.

Disculpen a mi esposo; en estos días el ha estado un poco ocupado. Buenos días ¡Susana; Señora Marolow!

No podían hablar, se quedaron como dos momias mientras veían a Candy bajar las escaleras y Terry dirigirse a ella pasándole su mano para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras.

¿Candy?

Madre, ¿Cómo es posible?... Madre dime que no estoy viendo un fantasma.

¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

No se por que se extrañan tanto, mi esposa estuvo extraviada pero ya está donde siempre debió de esta junto a mi. – Diciendo esto y besando su mano no quitaba la mirada de las mujeres que aun estaban sin moverse.

Esto es imposible… Tu no vas a volver a dañar la felicidad de mi hija, no lo vas hacer, tenlo por seguro

Madre tu me juraste que estaba muerta, madre está viva

Cállate Susana…

No me voy a callar tu juraste que ella y el mocoso estaban muertos

Candy y Terry se miraron y de una entendieron que estas eran las causantes de toso lo que habían pasado.

Señora Marlow, ¿Cómo es posible que usted?

Y lo haría mil veces si tuviese que hacerlo

A todo esto Candy se acercó a la mujer y le dio a mayor bofetada jamás antes vista, una vez y luego en cuanto ella pudo le volvió a dar otra.

¿Cómo se atrevió a poner la vida de mi hijo en juego?

Ese bastado no debía de nacer, ese bastardo no sería impedimento para la felicidad de mi hija.

Otra vez con más fuerza que antes y haciéndola sangrar Candy le dio una nueva bofetada; la cual hizo que esta mujer cayera al suelo tocándose la mejilla al sentir el dolor que esta le había provocado.

Mi hijo no es un bastado, así que mida sus palabras Señora, que créame que se me está olvidando que soy un caballero y lo que ha hecho Candy con gusto lo repetiría…

Terry te juro que yo nada tengo que ve, fue mi madre que lo hizo sola, yo me enteré luego y quise decírtelo pero ella no me dejó, yo al igual que ustedes soy una victima más de mi madre.

Yo hice todo por ti hija y así me pagas… Tu sabias bien..,

La madre empujo a Susana tirándola al piso y esta comenzó a llorar de angustia y por haberse dado cuanto que hubo perdido. En ese momento se abrieron la puerta del hogar de par en par con la presencia de del Duque y un grupo de hombre que se acercaron a las Marlows.

Están detenidas por intento de asesinato.

Yo no hice nada; todo fue ella, mi madre… - Arrastrándose hacía Terry y suplicándole su mano –

Eres una estúpida

Me avergüenzo de ti.

Es mejor que hagan silencio todo puede ser usado en su contra.

Y sin más ni más fueron sacada de la casa, aun consternados por los sucedido Terry abrazaba a Candy y besándole la frente le decía que ya la horrible pesadilla que ella había vivido hubo llegado a su fin.

Hijo no te preocupes que esas mujeres jamás saldrán de prisión… Jamás como que me llamo Richard

Sin más ni más Candy se soltó de los brazos de su esposo y fue y abrazo a su suegro dándole las gracias y un hermoso gesto añadió a su esposo a este abrazo. Eleonor que bajaba junto al pequeño Terry se sintió muy conmovida al verlos abrazados, padre e hijo juntos como siempre debió de ser. El duque al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amada hizo el mismo gesto que Candy y ellos se unieron a este abrazo que se convirtió un nuevo lazo entre la nueva familia Granchester.

Luego de dos meses la sentencia a las Marlow fue la más fuerte que se hubo dado a una mujer en aquella época, especialmente a la madre. Sin embargo Susana fue encerrada en un hospital siquiátrico pues luego de ser apresada su mente comenzó a divagar y terminó confundiendo la realidad con su imaginación.

Por primera vez en mi vida, he deseado lo peor a una persona. Nunca imagine que alguien pudiese tener el corazón tan negro.

Amor ya olvida eso, mejor pensemos en la nueva vida que nos espera en Inglaterra. Al llegar me toca tomar posesión del ducado y más ahora que mi padre se ha divorciado y se ha casado nuevamente con mi madre.

Terry; ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

Si amor, después que mi relación se ha arreglado con mi padre y haber pasado por todo eso creo que es lo mejor para todos… Ahora ustedes dos son mi todo.

Creo que te equivocas…

Me equivoco ¿en que?; tu sabes que yo nunc ame equivoco pecosa

Claro que si Duque engreído y arrogante…

Pero así me amas… ¿en que me he equivocado amor?

Dijiste dos… Pero pronto seremos tres

A que te refieres con… Estás embarazada…

Si

¡Ohhhhh! No sabes lo feliz que me haces, una pecosita como tu.

El amor florecía cada día más y más en el nuevo hogar de los jóvenes Granchester en Inglaterra. Candy veía a sus esposo llegar de trabajar y dirigirse al Jardín feliz a jugar con su pequeño; el retoño de su amor; mientras ella acariciaba su barriga de 7 meses de embarazo y feliz al ver a sus suegros sentados agarrados de la manos y al igual que ella viviendo en la más profunda de la felicidad al ver el ser que era el dueño de su vida feliz.

Por primera vez ella no pedía nada más a la vida; eran sumamente felices…

Señora Granchester luce usted sumamente hermosa el día de hoy. Te amo pecosa…

Y yo a ti mi engreído duque de Granchester…

Besándola y acariciando su barriga sintió que todo mundo estaba ahí en ese lugar donde estaban su razones de vivir…

Fin!

Gracias por ser parte de este mi primer FanFiction… Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
